The Ruler of Sinnoh
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Dawn is the princess of the peaceful village of Twinleaf. When she gets captured by a evil tyrant named Cyrus, the only two who dare take a stand are two lowly peasants. Will they succeed? Fortuneshipping... AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would put in some VERY big changes…**

**My second Fortuneshipping story… and my second AU… Dawn is 16 in this story and Lucas and Barry are 17…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Prologue**

_Long ago, there were five tyrannical who ruled four individual regions. Giovanni was the ruler of the Kanto region. Maxie and Archie of the Hoenn Region were two rulers who fought over who ruled. Greevil was the ruler of Orre, and was one of the most powerful of all the five rulers… The most powerful of all these rulers… was Cyrus of Sinnoh._

_One by one, people started to make a stand against these tyrants. A young boy named Ash Ketchum, a young prince from Pallet Town, fought and rebelled against Giovanni. Giovanni realized his actions were causing Kanto chaos, and resigned his kingdom to the young prince. Ash was a great ruler, and Kanto became peaceful ever since. Ash also married a young peasant named Misty. He claimed that social ranking didn't matter, and that everyone was equal._

_Archie and Maxie ended their feud, decideing it was pointless to fight over who rules over Hoenn. The two worked together to make Hoenn the best place it could possibly be._

_Greevil was defeated by a rebellious, and mysterious, traveler named Wes. He met with a young peasant's son named Michael and a girl named Rui, who was targeted for being able to see Shadow Pokemon, Evil Pokemon Greevil had created to do his bidding. Together, the three managed to over power Greevil, and Wes became King of Orre. He married Rui and Michael became Wes's adviser._

_After the rebellion, everything seemed to be peaceful in the four regions… but they wouldn't for long…_

_One by one, the evil ruler Cyrus over powered everyone who rebelled against him. Anyone who dared rebel against him… never returned to tell the tale. Region by region, Cyrus took control. There was still one region he couldn't overpower though… Orre… _

_Cyrus tried again and again to conquer Orre, but the young King Wes proved too much of a skilled battler, overseeing every trap Cyrus had set for him and overpowering him in every battle they fought. Cyrus eventually gave in, and decided that Orre wasn't worth it, as he had all the power he needed._

_This is a story about how two lowly peasants save a young princess from the grasp of Cyrus's evil clutches. This is a story of how two lowly peasants take a stand against one of the most powerful rulers of the four Pokemon regions… This… is where the story begins…_

**Yes, yes, I know… very short… But that was just to give you background! Not to mention… this is a prologue… It's supposed to be short… The real story shall begin next chapter! **

**Hope you like the story, I know, this plot is like a story a three year old would make, but hey, I'm running low on story ideas, so too bad…**

**Wow, this is the first time I went on without having a long author note… Yay for me!!!**

**Ultima: Boo…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Anyways, please review, even though there isn't much to review about. I hope you all enjoy my early Christmas present (The double update… Read the second chapter of Silver End to get what I mean…) Feel free to give constructive criticism too. Flaming is banned though…**

**~Honou**


	2. And So, the Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: For the last time… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!**

**Yay, new chapter! I'll try to keep the author notes as minimal as possible… but if it goes long, dun blame me… I have a creative mind just yearning to be active…**

**Ultima: Right…**

**Me: You shut up…**

**Anyways, enjoy! This is where the story begins! Hooray!! Okay, really, enjoy…**

**Chapter 1: And So, the Journey Begins**

Our story begins in King Cyrus's Sunyshore castle. King Cyrus was sitting in his throne, bored to death and listening to the testimonies of lowly peasants.

"Please…" A peasant said to the mighty king. "We all have been overworking too hard, can't we have a break? All I require is food and water…"

"Does it look like I care?" Cyrus said in a voice that seemed to be bored to death. "Take him away…"

"You're an evil fiend I say!" The peasant shouted angrily as he was taken away. "Evil!!!!" Then he was taken away. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"You're evil, I say, evil…" Cyrus said in a mock voice. "Aw, shut the hell up… Stupid peasants…"

"Master Cyrus…" A knight said. "I found the rebel princess… We finally found the location of their village!" He showed a picture of a young princess with ocean blue eyes and silky blue hair, a cheerful grin was on her face. She didn't wear princess material, she wore tattered pants and a tattered T-shirt, probably from farm work. She also wore a bandanna tied to her forehead which had a pink pokeball logo. Despite her poor dressing etiquette, she was very beautiful. Cyrus grinned.

"Yes, this is her…" He said. "Take her to me, and make sure she doesn't get killed or doesn't run away along the way… The princess can be quite… tricky…" The knight nodded.

"Yes, sir!" The knight said. Then he went to go prepare the other troops. Cyrus smirked.

"Soon, oh fair Twinleaf…" Cyrus smirked. "Soon you will be mine…"

**The Village of Twinleaf**

Twinleaf was a peaceful, fair village of farmers. The farmers here got along peacefully with the Pokemon of the forests. Their fair village was led by their queen, Johanna and her daughter, Princess Dawn.

Princess Dawn was a tomboyish, carefree princess. She didn't care very much about the rules of etiquette, breaking them almost all the time. She dressed in the most atrocious clothing no princess would even think of wearing, almost all of them tattered jeans or T-shirts. She ate without any manners whatsoever, and she got herself into all kinds of trouble, sometimes she even got into fights… Her mother looks down on her at times, thinking she should be more like a lady. She still loves her daughter nonetheless… and despite her being different from the past princesses, everyone still loved her, and she loved everyone else.

Even though the Princess is a bit of a tomboy, Princess Dawn loved Pokemon Contests, and contests are the only time she would wear a dress and reveal her feminine side. She didn't believe in working until you dropped dead like Cyrus did and made Twinleaf the only village out of Cyrus's rule because of her leadership, but because of this, they were constantly on the move.

It was an average, ordinary day, and all the farmers were working hard. Dawn was looking over them all with a grin on her face, her arms crossed. She hopped down from her watch spot and rang the bell.

"Awright, everyone, that's enough for today, everyone can go home now!" Dawn said cheerily. The farmers stopped their work and headed back to their homes. A farmer walked up to Dawn.

"Princess, are you sure it's okay for us to get out of work so early?" The farmer asked. Dawn laughed.

"Of course it is…" Dawn said cheerily. "You've all been working hard today. No need to worry, I'll take care of everything else…" The farmer looked unsure.

"As your mom says, when you say no need to worry is when I worry the most…" The farmer said. "But I believe in you, princess. Thanks for your kindness." Dawn laughed.

"Aw, go on…" Dawn said, smacking the farmer on the back as she laughed. The farmer smiled gratefully and went to his house. Dawn took out two of her Pokeballs.

"Awright, everyone, time to get to work!" Dawn said, releasing two creatures out of their Pokeballs. One was a small penguin Pokemon and another was a monkey Pokemon with two tails.

"Okay, Piplup, you water the seeds, but remember, you need to be gentle." Dawn said to the Penguin Pokemon. "Ambipom, you dig the ditches with your Focus Punch and I'll plant the seeds. Okay, let's go!" The three got to work and had finished the farmers work in no time at all, and they had fun while doing it. A farmer smiled at Johanna, who was watching her daughter from her hut.

"She sure has a lot of energy…" The farmer said to the fair queen. Johanna nodded.

"She gets it from her dad…" Johanna said, smiling. "I think it's his death that changed her so much."

"It makes sense…" The farmer laughed. "I would change, too, if my family died on me." Just then, a farmer came running in.

"My queen!" The farmer said, panting hard. "It's Cyrus' troops! They're coming, and they are after the princess!"

"Cyrus again?" Johanna groaned. "I thought he gave up on us a long time ago… We have to warn the princess, and fast."

"Hey, lemme go, ya creeps!" Johanna heard from outside. Johanna looked out the window, and saw that Cyrus' knights had already captured her. They were attempting to tie her up and blindfold her, but the tomboyish princess didn't give up that easily.

She kicked and bit if necessary, doing anything she could to do break free from their evil clutches. It took five of the strongest knights, and a few others, to finally tie her up and blindfold her. Gagging her was impossible because she would just bite their fingers. With their task complete, they were heading to their carriage ready to take her back to the castle, and ready for the long journey back to the Kingdom of Sunyshore. Dawn struggled to break free, but the knights were stubborn and refused to let her go. Then she had no choice but to use her last resort.

"Okay, you asked for it…" Dawn growled. "Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

Piplup nodded, and fired a series of bubbles at the knights. The knights grunted and released her. Then Ambipom came and swooped her away, removing the blindfold.

"Thanks, Ambipom." Dawn said as the Pokemon untied her ropes. "Return! You too, Piplup" Then Dawn glared at the charging knights, ready to defend herself.

"You dare defy the will of the great King Cyrus?" The knight growled, charging at her. "You shall be punished!"

"Tell your, oh, so great King Cyrus to stay away from my village!" Dawn said defiantly, holding out a Pokeball, releasing the creature inside. "Mamoswine, Take Down!"

A giant mammoth Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball, its nostrils flared as it charged at the knights. The knights cursed as they sent out their Crobats to defend themselves. Fast as the Pokemon were, Mamoswine proved too mighty for the bat Pokemon.

"I swear, knights are so useless these days…" A voice said. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Captain Mars?" A knight said. "What are you doing here?"

"My job, what does it look like?" Mars said. "I swear, you can't even capture one stupid little kid…"

"Little kid?" Dawn growled, a vein popped on her face. "For your information I'm 16! Mamoswine, Take Down!"

"Is that's the best you can do? Then you don't stand a chance against me…" Mars smirked as the massive Pokemon charged at her. "Purugly, Hypnosis…" Suddenly, Mamoswine felt himself slowly fall asleep as it was hit by the fat cat Pokemon's hypnotic waves.

"Shit…" Dawn cursed. "Mamoswine, return…" Mars advanced closer and closer to Dawn as she prepared to defend herself.

"Princess, get out of here!" A farmer said, sending out a Bibarel. "We'll take care of these knights, you can't let them capture you!" Dawn hesitated.

"I can't leave you all behind, though…" Dawn said worriedly. The farmer stared at her pleadingly.

"Go, now!" The farmer said as his Bibarel battled with Mars' Purugly, and apparently was losing. "We don't have much time, don't worry about us! We can take care of these guys… It's like you say, no need to worry!" Dawn knew she had no choice, and ran into the forest, but she seemed hesitant to leave her people behind.

"I'll come back for you when it's all over." Dawn shouted from behind her back. Then she ran at full speed.

Dawn didn't even pause to take a break. She could almost see the village of Sandgem, until someone got in her way.

"Hey, you get out of my way…" Dawn growled. The person smirked.

"I guess Mars forgot to tell you…" The person smirked. "She's not the only captain in this mission…"

"Wha?" Before Dawn could react, a strange purple fog lifted in the air. Dawn coughed violently and felt herself becoming woozy.

"What the…" Dawn mumbled weakly, slowly losing consciousness. "What's that horrible smell? Why do I feel so dizzy? I… feel so… weak…" The person smirked.

"My Stuntank can give off a powerful smell that can knock out even the strongest person in minutes. Of course, my knights and I have special gas masks that block out the smell…" The person grinned. "Too bad, kid, you underestimated us… That's what happens when you defy the will of the great King Cyrus…" Dawn couldn't say anything, she was coughing too hard.

'Everyone… I'm sorry… I couldn't make it…' She thought weakly as she collapsed onto the floor, coughing violently from the poisonous smoke and struggling to breathe. 'Dammit, I was so close… to Sandgem, too… I could've gotten help…' Then, everything went black. The last thing she heard was a knight congratulating the person, who was another captain named Jupiter… and the shouting of her people as she felt herself being carried away.

Dawn woke up minutes later, her wrists tied tightly behind her back and ankles were tied up tightly. Her bindings were so tight, that she couldn't reach for her Pokeballs. She was gagged by a bandanna and was being carried away in a carriage driven by Rapidash. Jupiter and Mars stared at bound princess, smirking. Dawn glared at her kidnappers defiantly, struggling to get out of her bindings.

"It's about time you woke up…" Jupiter said, smirking. "You've been asleep for a long time… I have to say, you're quite the stubborn little girl, making us chase you around like that… Same goes with your villagers. They were quite stubborn as well for chasing us for so long…"

"Mmmmm!!!!!" Dawn muffled defiantly, trying to protest angrily, but was unable to with the gag on her mouth. Mars smirked.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you, not with that gag in your mouth at least…" Dawn just glared at her defiantly as the captains laughed, but the young princess knew she couldn't talk back in her situation and stayed quiet.

'Just you wait…' Dawn thought in her head angrily. 'Someone will come and save me… at least… I hope someone does…' Dawn had a worried look on her face, wondering what Cyrus would do to her, and hoping her people would come and save her.

Dawn stared out the window sadly as she was carried away, yearning to be free. Meanwhile, there were two poor, teenaged travelers, not too far behind her. They were exhausted from their treacherous journey.

"Man, I'm tired…" A traveler with blond, messy hair said. "Let's take a break." The other one sighed. He had messy black hair.

"C'mon, there's just a little bit more, we're almost at Twinleaf…" He sighed. "I swear, every single day you slow us down… Pull yourself togeth-" The black haired traveler paused as he saw a carriage carrying a young, 16 year old princess away, and angry mob of farmers chasing it. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What's the army doing all the way here…" The traveler with black, messy hair wondered. Looking at him closely, he seemed to be around 17 and was very attractive. His eyes narrowed sternly. "Whatever the reason is, it can't be good."

"Hey, there's a girl in there…" The blond haired boy said. He appeared to be the same age as the other traveler, attractive, though was less attractive than his friend. "She's all tied up, wonder if the army came here to capture her… Hey… now that I think about it… she looks pretty cute…" Lucas blushed as he said this. She indeed looked very beautiful… she just looked so sad though as if yearning to be free again. The messy, black haired boy suddenly felt the urge to see her to smile.

'Dammit, what's wrong with me?' The messy, black haired boy thought. 'I suddenly feel strange after seeing that girl… The journey must be getting to me… Yeah, that's it… I'm just exhausted…'

"Dammit… they got away…" A farmer said. "They captured the princess…"

"My daughter…" Johanna sobbed, falling to her knees. "I can't believe they got away with her…"

The blond haired boy gave a goofy grin. "Princess, eh…" He muttered to his friend. "Think about it, Lucas, if we rescue this princess, we'll never have to worry about traveling again! We'll be rich enough to buy our own home!"

"I don't know…" Lucas said. "Cyrus' army is a powerful force… I should know… Barry, maybe we should keep it safe and… Hey, wait… Ugh… I swear… he does this all the freaking time… Where he gets that energy from… I have no idea… One minute he's tired, and in the next, he's hyper again…" Rolling his eyes and mumbling things in his head as he followed after his hyperactive friend,

"Hey, don't look so down… we'll save this 'princess' of yours!" Said the energetic blond traveler. The farmers looked unsure, muttering among each other.

"I don't know… should we really ask a bunch of kids to do our job for us?" A farmer muttered to another. A vein popped on Barry's head.

"Hey, for your information, I'm 17, old enough to stand for myself!" He said angrily. Lucas sighed and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He can be quite immature at times…" Lucas said politely, covering Barry's mouth. Barry muffled angrily in protest, a vein popped on his head. "I'm sorry… but we don't want anything to do with your, 'Rescue the Princess' mission…" Barry pouted as Lucas released him.

"Aw, c'mon Lucas…" Barry whined. "You're too boring… where's your sense of adventure?" Lucas paused. Then he gave his friend a cold glare.

"It vanished long ago… along with the village I once loved…" Lucas said harshly, remembering the death of everyone who was dear to him. "I don't want anything to do with that… fiend… not after all the pain he caused me…" Barry sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything to convince him. He understood that Lucas had terrible memories with Cyrus in the past… and knew talking even more about it would just cause him even more pain.

The farmers began to mutter amongst each other. Some looked disappointed that Lucas wasn't willing to help out a distressed village. Others talked to each other about it.

"We don't have much of a choice…" Another farmer said. "Without the princess, Twinleaf's power is greatly weakened… We need people to stay behind in order to protect it. Besides, they look like good people. What do you think, my queen?"

Johanna nodded. "Please save my daughter…" She said. Barry grinned. Lucas smacked his head.

"Look what you got us into…" Lucas growled. "All I wanted to do was live a peaceful life in a peaceful town. You just had to get us involved."

"But Lucas…" Barry said. "This is the princess of Twinleaf we're talking about. If we rescue her, we may be able to get that home we've yearned for so long… Besides, I always wanted to go on a real adventure, not those mini adventures I make all the time…"

"I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with Cyrus or his army…" Lucas growled. His voice then softened. "I've suffered enough pain. I don't want to lose another friend…" Barry also softened his face. Then he stared at Lucas' eyes sternly.

"Look, Lucas, you have to face your fears sometimes…" Barry said sternly, nothing like his goofier self a few minutes ago. "You can't run away from your fear forever… If you do, you'll never get over yourself… Besides, what's the worse that could happen?" Lucas sighed. Then he thought about the princess' sad looking face, and knew what had to be done. He wanted to see the princess smile… Then he thought about how he should face his fear rather than run away from it…

"I… hate you… But, yeah, you have a point… I guess we should rescue her… I'm only doing this for her sake, though…" Lucas muttered a slight blush on his cheeks. Barry smiled goofily, noticing the blush on his friend's cheeks.

"There you have it! Dun worry, she'll be safe and sound when we get back. Awright, 'Operation Rescue Cute Princess in Distress (O.R.C.P.I.D)' is now in action!" Barry said, grinning goofily. Lucas rolled his eyes. He always gave their 'missions' the most ridiculous names. "C'mon, Lucas, let's get going."

Lucas was silent. He couldn't stop thinking about the princess. She was so beautiful, and yet she looked so sad. Lucas blushed as he thought about the young princess' beauty. Was he falling for a girl he barely even knew? Was he growing soft? Was that cold interior formed from his past experience finally thawing out, just from the sight of a girl's face? Lucas kept these thoughts in his head as he thought about the young princess.

Coming into realization that Barry was way in front of him, he ran to catch up to Barry, telling him to slow down as he didn't even know the way or have a map. This stopped Barry in his tracks and the two of them stopped by at a shop to buy a map. Luckily there was one map left in stock. It took the rest of their remaining money to buy the map, and all the supplies they needed for their long journey. A farmer sighed.

"Are you sure these goofball can really rescue the Princess?" He asked the queen. "I mean… look at them… They're only kids…"

"I hope so…" Johanna said worriedly. "The sake of Twinleaf, and my daughter's life, depends on them…"

**To be continued…**

**Well that's it for chapter one… :D**

**Ultima: Wow, I never knew Dawn could be a tomboy…**

**Me: Yeah? Well too bad, punk…**

**Dawn: I actually like my character like this… It gives me character…**

**Me: THANKS DAWN, I'M GLAD YOU AGREE, I LUUUUUUUURVE YOUUUUUUUU!!! –Tackles her yet again…-**

**Lucas: Another Fortuneshipping fanfiction… about time… I like my character… a shadowy, dark figure… nice touch…**

**Me: Thanks man, I really like Fortuneshipping… :D**

**Barry: WAHOOO, I WAS IN TEH FIRST CHAPTER… AND BOY WAS I AWESOME…**

**Lucas: You only came out in the end of the chapter… Well… same here but still…**

**Cyrus: Once again… I'm the villain… - -;**

**Me: Cause yur so good at being bad… XDXDXD**

**Anyways, please review. No flames please, and constructive criticism is still welcomed warmly as usual**

**~Honou**


	3. Cyrus' Ambition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… does it matter if I did?**

**Awright, now we can find out what Cyrus wants so much with Dawn… :D Oh, and Happy New Years Eve… Thanks to all you Reviewers who have been so nice to me all these years… Time really flies… Anyways, about Cyrus' knights… think of them as Galactic grunts in the anime…**

**Ultima: Yay… (Says with Sarcasm in voice…)**

**Me: Shut up, you're not helping things…**

**Anyways, enjoy… XDXDXD**

**Chapter 2: Cyrus' Ambition**

The carriage that was holding Dawn captive was getting closer and closer to Sunyshore Castle by the minute. To avoid trouble with the other villages, the captains agreed to take the forest route back to Sunyshore. Dawn had fallen asleep, exhausted from the duration of the journey. Mars smirked.

"Whatever the King wants with this twerp, it had better be good…" The captain said. Jupiter smirked back at her.

"We'll find out soon enough…" Jupiter said, smirking. "After all, we're almost there… Aw, look, she's waking up…"

"Mmmm…" Dawn groaned, finally waking up from her long sleep, but was still groggy. Mars smirked.

"You're in luck…" Mars said. "We're here just when you woke up…" Dawn glared at the two captains defiantly as they took her out of the carriage and removed the bindings on her ankles. The gates to the massive castle opened up and the two captains took the young princess inside.

When entering the throne room, King Cyrus was sitting on his throne, smirking. Mars then proceeded to remove Dawn's gag.

"Good job, you two…" Cyrus said, smirking. "I can always rely on you…" Mars and Jupiter smirked. Then they went back to their room to recover.

"What do you want with me?" Dawn asked defiantly. "There has to be some reason you had to kidnap me and take me all the way to Sunyshore…" Cyrus grinned.

"My, my, you have no manners at all… Is that a way to greet a king?" Cyrus smirked. Dawn just growled at him defiantly. "But you've got some spunk, I like that… No need to tell you, I'll show you…"

Cyrus took Dawn into a long hall, explaining his ambition.

"My dear sweet princess, the reason I kidnapped you is because I need an heir to the throne…" Cyrus said. "You see, I'm growing old and at the time of age where I will have to retire… Yes… I lived a very long life… but alas… I need someone to take over for me…"

"And I'm going to be this new heir?" Dawn growled. Cyrus chuckled as he finally reached a door.

"Something like that…" The King said as he opened the door. Inside was a prince who looked around 18 years old. He had blue, crescent moon shaped hair, and sinister blue eyes. He was very tall and slender. Cyrus grinned.

"My young princess, meet your fiancé, and my son, Prince Saturn…" Dawn widened her eyes.

"You want me to get married?" Dawn muttered in disbelief. "But I can't, I'm still too young. Only those of the age of 18 can get married." She then turned around and stared at the floor. "Besides, I want to marry someone I truly love…" Cyrus smirked.

"Well I'm changing the law…" Cyrus said. "Now those around the age of _16_ can be allowed to be married. Besides, what do you know about love? You're only a stupid little kid!" Dawn narrowed his eyes defiantly at him.

"You can't change the law that easily…" Dawn said, outraged. "It has to be sent on trial first!" Cyrus roared with laughter.

"I'm the law, and I can do whatever I choose to…" Cyrus said, laughing malevolently. Dawn just glared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"You can't force me to marry a man like him, not until the law becomes official and trialed!" Dawn said defiantly. Cyrus narrowed his eyes at her, wrapping his fingers around Dawn's throat and slammed her into a wall, pinning her to it. The teenaged princess winced in pain, her teeth and bound fists clenched tightly, an eye glaring at him defiantly, while another closed tightly in pain as the king lifted her from the ground with his tremendous strength.

"Now listen here, princess, and listen closely…" Cyrus snarled, tightening his grip on the young princess as she closed both her eyes tightly, her teeth and fists clenched even more as she struggled to breathe. "You remember when we invaded your village to kidnap you? Capturing you was only part of the plan… We secretly placed a series or our Galactic Bombs in you village, just in case you would refuse to follow my plan… One touch of the button on this switch, and your precious village will be blasted sky high… Now you'll do as I tell you or else your beloved village will be sent into oblivion…" Dawn widened her eyes in horror, remaining silent. Cyrus cackled evilly.

"Finally, at long last… the village of Twinleaf is mine! You don't know how hard I struggled to capture your village! I was never able to because of your leadership, but finally, I found your weakness, your love for your village! Face it, there's nothing you can do now! Either be married, or say good-bye to your precious village. It's your choice…" Cyrus released Dawn, awaiting her choice. Dawn coughed violently, collapsed on the floor and still recovering from Cyrus' attack. After catching her breath, she stated her choice…

"I… I'll go through the marriage…" Dawn said, glumly. "Just, please… don't harm my village…" Dawn stared at Cyrus pleadingly. Saturn narrowed his eyes sternly as he saw a single tear fall from Dawn's distressed face. Cyrus smirked.

"Finally, the rebellious princess gives in… at long last… Twinleaf will be mine after this marriage…" Cyrus smirked. "The marriage will be held three days from now… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while… Have fun…" Cyrus shut the door, an evil laughter still heard from outside. Dawn fell to her knees and started sobbing, covering her eyes by staring into the ground. Saturn's eyes softened and he walked up to the distressed princess.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked, still sniffling. "Are you here to rub it in my face, well your dad already did it for you…"

"Look, kid…" Saturn said gently. "I know how you're feeling right now… I'm going through the same thing as you…" Dawn stared up at Saturn. His sinister eyes had softened, making him look gentler. "My dad is forcing me into this marriage as well. I didn't want to go through with this… but as his only son, it is my duty to keep my family's bloodline going… All I want to do… is be free and explore the outer world and fall in love with someone I truly love… I already do love someone else… and she's one of the captains that kidnapped you…" Dawn's face softened.

"You like Mars… don't you?" Saturn nodded.

"You're right… I love her, and she loves me too… but my dad won't let us marry each other, and I hate him for that, she feels the same way as well, she just doesn't show it… My dad says I should marry one of royalty… not a member of the army… He has so much of a lust for power, he forgot about how his people were feeling… How I'm feeling… and how his army is feeling… Don't let their loyalty fool you… they hate my dad just as much as we do… They were forced to join the army just like we were forced to marry… I understand what my dad did to you was cruel… I hate him just as much as you do… same thing goes for everyone else…" Dawn felt sorry for him. They were both in the same situation. Saturn untied her bindings and smiled.

"I have a plan to help you get out of here…" Saturn said, whispering the entire plan into her ear. Dawn nodded. "The army will be helping you with your escape so you have no need to worry. Does it sound like a plan?" Dawn smiled weakly and nodded.

"It had better work…" Dawn said, smiling as she hugged the prince. "Thanks for your help, Saturn… You're a really great guy… I was wrong about you…" Saturn blushed slightly. He turned his head and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, don't mention it… I'm always willing to help out a friend in need." Saturn said. "You'd better get some sleep, it's a long day tomorrow… I'll take you to your room." Dawn smiled as the two new friends went to her room.

"Wow, it's really nice…" Dawn said, astonished about the rooms beauty. Saturn smiled.

'It's not as beautiful as you are, though…' Saturn thought. 'I still like Mars more, but I'm sure when you really get married someday… you'll make a great wife…'

"It's not your real room, Cyrus had another room set up for you, but I don't want you to go there… it's really horrible actually… Make sure you don't tell anyone… Good night…" Dawn smiled happily.

"Good night, Saturn, I'll see you in the morning." Dawn said cheerfully. She looked so happy. It would all work out in the end. Finally she could be relieved… Exhausted from the days events, Dawn drifted off into a blissful sleep. Saturn smiled, and shut the door. Then he thought of his revenge against his dad and to the innocent princess who had done nothing to him. His fists were shaking with anticipation, eager to show him how much of a tyrant he was becoming…

**Back with our two goofy travelers**

Back with our two adventurers, they were on their way to Sunyshore, traveling through a dense forest. Barry was reading the map, claiming that he should be leader while Lucas followed.

"Dang… Sunyshore is a long ways away…" Barry muttered, scratching the back of his head as he read the map. "And this map is confusing… where are we right now?"

"You're holding it upside down, oh great and mighty leader… And we're right here… in the near a forest in Route 207. It's the fastest route to Sunyshore…" Lucas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you have no leadership skills at all…" Barry pouted.

"Jeez, ever since we started this journey you've been mister moody-pants…" Barry said. "What's been going on in your mind?" Lucas paused. Then he turned his head around, glaring at him coldly.

"Is it any of you business?" Lucas asked bitterly. His glare made Barry pause and stay silent. "I need to go get some fresh air… I'll catch up to you later…" His friend understood how he felt. Lucas was about to face the man he hated the most… the man who took everything from him…

"Lucas… You never really got over that… did you…?" Barry said softly.

Lucas stared into the sky, a cold look of revenge on his face. 'I still remember that day long ago…' Lucas thought in his head, staring at the sky. 'The day my family… and everyone I loved so dearly died… and the day he took everything from me…'

**Flashback**

_Five years ago, when Sinnoh was still young… I was a goofy, average ordinary twelve year old, nothing like the cold-hearted person I am today…I loved going on adventures with my friend Barry, who lived in a neighboring village… I loved my village… even though it was very poor. My mom was pregnant with a baby sister. It had been my dream to be an older brother. I also had a girl I was in love with… so I know how love felt like… and how easy it was to be taken away… We lived very peaceful lives, and I was happy… until that fateful day._

_One day, after a long adventure with Barry, I headed back home, only to discover the most tragic thing ever…_

_My village was destroyed… annihilated… erased from the Sinnoh Region for good… all thanks to Cyrus and his army… Everyone was dead, my mom, dad, even my unborn sister. All my friends… were gone… My girl… dead… Barry was the only friend remaining I had left, and he was lucky enough to live in another village. Then I met him… the man responsible for my pain, the man who stole away my joy, my dreams… it was Cyrus…_

_I screamed, charging at him and sent out my starter Pokemon, Monferno. He defeated me easily… I'll never forget those words he said to me…_

"_You're pathetic… You couldn't save your village. You couldn't even save yourself… Trash like you should be disposed of…" Those words still burn on in my mind… and ever since then… I had changed… all because of what I had lost…_

_Ever since that fateful day, my life was never the same… I couldn't stop blaming myself for what had happened… I thought in my mind, 'Maybe if I didn't go on all those adventures… maybe if I were more serious… maybe if I played it safe and stayed behind… I wouldn't have lost them…' Barry heard about what had happened, but he couldn't find anything to say about it. After the incident, I became a traveler, and Barry traveled with me… in search for a new home… and a new reason to live…_

_I no longer was cheerful and goofy… I had become the cold-hearted person I am today, my heart encased in a solid wall of ice, never to be broken… until I gazed my eyes on her… After I gazed eyes on her… I found my reason to live… That's right, even though I don't know her, I'm attracted to the princess strangely enough… and I have the urge to risk my life, to protect her, and to fight for he… I'm doing all this… just to save her…_

**Flashback end**

Lucas smiled into the sky, thinking about the princess and thinking about seeing her smile. 'I really am growing soft, aren't I mom, dad? Is this what you would've wanted?' He thought. Then he slowly felt himself growing drowsy, until he fell asleep.

Barry went searching for where he had vanished. He found him asleep and smiled. It had been the first time Lucas had slept in years… Setting up camp, Barry took Lucas into his tent, where he set up his dinner and soon, went to sleep afterwords.

**Well, I hope this chapter set some things straight for you…**

**Lucas: Wow… Saturn is a protagonist… that's a change…**

**Cyrus: WHY CAN'T I EVER BE THE PROTAGONIST, HUH?!?!?! Think about it, it could be a story called… 'The Adventures of Cyrus the Great…'**

**Me: … No… that's lame…**

**Ultima: For once… I agree… very lame… not a story Honou would write…**

**Cyrus: T.T**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, it gets WAY better next chapter… Until then! By the way, I do not hate Cyrus… It's just that he's such a good villain! :D**

**~Honou**


	4. Saturn's Big Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… Big deal, it's not the end of the world…**

**Sweet, next chapter is finally up! This is where things get interesting…**

**Ultima: Right…**

**Me: Meany…**

**Anyways, enjoy! Cyrus will pull off quite a sense of humor in the beginning of the chapter… ok, really now… enjoy… :D**

**Chapter 3: Saturn's Big Plan**

Dawn woke up the next day. She had slept very well. She stared out of the window of her room sadly.

'I hope someone is on their way.' Dawn thought in her head. 'I mean, Saturn is really nice to me and all, but I have to get home and save my kingdom…'

Saturn then came into her room. "Good morning, my dad says to come down and have breakfast." Saturn handed her a dress and some high heels. It was a flowing white gown with frilly ends in it. "Dad wants you to wear these…" Dawn's eyes twitched in horror.

"You're kidding me, right…" Dawn muttered, her eyes twitching. "There is no way I'm wearing a dress…What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" Saturn shrugged.

"He says you need to wear the proper princess attire…" Saturn said. "He also said it would look good on you… And he said if you didn't, you would have to come in naked…" Saturn almost got a nosebleed from saying the last part. Dawn sighed.

"You're dad has a cruel sense of humor… stupid pervert…" Dawn growled, but snatched the dress and the high-heels. "But I guess I'll have to endure for the next two days…" Saturn grinned weakly.

"Yeah… my dad kinda expected you to take the first choice… He knows your weaknesses pretty well…" Saturn said, sweatdropping. Dawn simply pouted and crossed her arms. "I'll see you at breakfast…" Then Saturn closed the door, allowing Dawn to have her privacy. The young princess sighed, getting out of her tattered pants and shirt and changed into the beautiful, white dress. Then she slipped into her pure, white slippers. A maid came in and finished putting on the dress for her. Dawn stared at herself in the mirror, and sighed.

"Here goes nothing…" Dawn grumbled, trying to walk in the high-heels, but walked very awkwardly. Dawn walked downstairs, noticing Saturn and Cyrus were already at the dinning table. There was a large feast prepared.

Dawn just realized that she was hungry and sat in her chair, proceeding to dig in, but Cyrus stopped her.

"Now, now, where's you sense of etiquette?" Cyrus asked calmly, gently cutting up some eggs with his knife and eating it with his fork. "In my castle, we use proper etiquette techniques for dressing, eating, even walking and greeting…"Dawn just growled.

"Fine…" Dawn grumbled, getting a piece of bacon and eggs and slicing the egg as gently as she could with her knife. She then picked it up with her fork and ate the piece. 'Dammit, I knew I should've paid attention in my etiquette lessons… I barely even know the basics… Mom always said the rules of etiquette would come in handy, but noooo, I just had to think that etiquette was a stupid waste of time…'

Dawn put another slice of egg in her mouth, thinking sadly. 'I wonder how my village doing right now… without me to lead them I mean…'

**Back with our two goofy friends**

Barry had just done his triumphant dance. They were half-way there.

"Alright, we're at Pastoria Village!" Barry said cheerfully. "We're almost there!"

Lucas sighed. "Just because we're almost there, doesn't mean it's going to be easy…" Lucas said. "The army will probably be there, waiting for us… Fighting will be inevitable…"

Barry grinned. "Hey, dun worry! The two of us are a great team! They don't stand a chance against us…"

"Yeah, I know, but haven't you heard the rumors?" Lucas said seriously. "Those who try to rebel against the King and enter his castle never return… This 'Princess Dawn' could already be dying in the dungeons for all we know…" For some reason, the thought of this made his blood boil.

"Did you say, Princess Dawn?" A villager asked them. "And are you two really going to rebel against King Cyrus?" Barry grinned.

"Why how did you know?" Barry said. "Yes we are! We're going to be the next saviors of Sinnoh and rescue Princess Dawn, taking out that tyrannical king while we're at it."

Lucas sighed. "More importantly, how do you know the princess?" He asked. The villager smiled.

"Pastoria Village is a close friend of Twinleaf Village." The villager said. "I'm a close friend of the princess'. We absolutely despise the King… I'll tell you what, we can help you with your mission!"

Barry grinned. "Great! Welcome to our side, Pastoria!" The villagers looked ecstatic. Lucas looked unsure.

"I don't know… I feel guilty… having all these people risk their lives, just to help us…" Lucas said thoughtfully. "I've got it, without the princess, Twinleaf is weakened, so some of you will back up the Twinleaf Village. Those of you willing to come with us, follow me…"

A large group of villagers followed Lucas, while another group went to Twinleaf to aid them. "I'm going to test each of you." Lucas said. "If you fail, you'll have to stay behind, if you pass, welcome to the team… There will be no retakes… The rules of the test are simple… land one hit on my Pokemon… It will be one on one, no switching out. If your Pokemon is unable to battle, you fail… just to tell you… I won't be going easy on you… King Cyrus is going to go all out on all of us… If you can't land one hit on me, you stand no chance against Cyrus…"

And so the testing went on, a large group had passed. The group that failed agreed to watch over their own village and help out their own villagers.

"I'm impressed…" Barry grinned. "Pastoria has a lot of strong villagers… Wow, I never knew you could be such a leader, Lucas…" Lucas smiled.

"Ok, guys, get ready for the fight of you life!" Lucas said in a leader-like voice. "For now, enjoy your time with your family, it could be you last time seeing them… We leave in two days…" The villagers nodded, and headed back to their rooms.

"You can stay at my house." The villager from before said. "An ally of Twinleaf is an ally of mine!" Lucas smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for your kindness…" Lucas said, entering the hut. As Lucas lay on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming battle.

'What'll happen if I'm not ready?' Lucas thought. 'Will I lose my friends again?' Then he thought of the princess being held captive in Cyrus' evil clutches. 'No… I can't think like that… I have to rescue the princess… no matter what the cost…'

**Two days later**

Lucas woke up bright and early, Barry was still in sleeping in his bed, snoring. Lucas smiled, and headed out his tent. The villagers greeted him happily.

"So, are you guys all ready?" Lucas asked. "Today is the big day! I hope you all had plenty of rest! After today, there is no turning back! Now, I need to wake up Barry…"

Barry was still sleeping his ass off. Lucas sighed, and kicked him.

"Oy, sleepyhead, wake up…" Lucas said, but Barry didn't even budge. Lucas sighed.

"Okay, you asked for it… Kingler, Bubblebeam…" Lucas said. The large crab Pokemon emerged from its ball. It shot a gentle stream of bubbles at the still sleeping Barry. The bubbles popped right in front of him, waking him up.

"Huh? Whahappened?" Barry mumbled, still half asleep." Oh, hey, Lucas. Why are you waking me up so early?" Lucas sighed.

"Haven't you forgotten?" Lucas said sternly. "Today is the big day! You know, when we rescue the princess…" Barry suddenly came into realization and went wide awake.

"Oh yeah…" Barry muttered, putting on his clothes. "I almost forgot… Okay, let's get going! What's the plan?" Lucas smiled.

"You'll see…" Lucas said. The two friends then came out. Lucas told them the plan.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Lucas said boldly. "We'll use the underground tunnels to infiltrate the castle in that way. Then when we come out, the villagers will fight with the army, Barry will rescue the princess. I will take care of Cyrus… Is everyone okay with the plan?" Everyone nodded. Lucas smirked. "Okay, let's go!"

And so, their plan was put into action, Lucas and the other villagers dug their way into the underground tunnels. Usually the underground tunnel would be used for mining and finding treasure, but this time it would serve another purpose…

'Princess…' Lucas thought. 'I'm coming to save you… just wait a little bit more…'

**Back with Princess Dawn**

A few minutes earlier, Dawn had woken up, preparing for her 'marriage.' Saturn said he already had a Pokemon deactivate the bombs, just in case something goes wrong. Dawn wore a sapphire blue dress, sapphire earrings and crystal blue slippers to match, though she did this hesitantly. Saturn was well dressed in a black tuxedo and a bow tie and black dress shoes.

"So are you ready?" Saturn asked. "Today is the big day…" Dawn smiled weakly.

"Ready then I'll ever be…" She said sarcastically. "Well, let's go!" Saturn and Dawn high-fived each other and went their separate routes. Dawn arrived at Sunyshore Church which was within the castle grounds and where their 'marriage' would take place. Cyrus played as the one who would marry the two of them. Saturn stood by his dad's side. Cyrus smirked.

"So, are you finally happy?" Cyrus asked. "You finally get married!" Saturn glared at him.

"I won't be happy until you marry me with the one I truly love!" He whispered harshly. Cyrus sneered at him.

"You know you can't marry her…" He growled. "She's just a mere captain, you're royalty! You can never marry her!" Before Saturn could talk back, the marriage started. 'Here Comes the Bride' was played in the piano. Dawn had a blue veil covering her face. She pretended to look sad, just to play along with the plan. Cyrus smiled.

"Citizens of Sunyshore, we are gathered here today for a sacred ceremony!" Cyrus' voice boomed. Cyrus continued on with a long speech on the marriage of the two, until they came to the final part of the marriage.

"So, Saturn, will you take the lovely Princess Dawn as your wife?" Cyrus asked.

Saturn glared at his father defiantly. "I do…" He said rather angrily and defiantly.

Cyrus ignored this and continued on. "And Princess Dawn, will you take the courageous Prince Saturn to be your husband?" Cyrus asked.

Dawn's face looked really sad, hoping the plan would work out. "I-" She began.

Suddenly, a knight came in. "My king, Sunyshore Castle is under attack!" Cyrus looked outraged.

"What?" He boomed. "Who is leading this rebellion?"

"It is a young peasant!" The knight said. "He appears to be around 17 and they call him by the name of Lucas. He has an accomplice they call Barry and several Pastorian villagers are following them…"

"That brat again?" Cyrus growled. "I thought I disposed of him long ago… Dammit, I really hate peasants… Knight, tell the rest of the army to prepare for battle!" The knight nodded. Dawn looked at Saturn.

"This wasn't part of the plan…" Saturn told Dawn quietly. "What's going on?" Then two young 17 peasants came in, it was Lucas and Barry.

"There's the princess!" Lucas told Barry. "Get her out of here, I'll deal with Cyrus!" Saturn was on to their plan.

"I will help you out…" Saturn said boldly. Cyrus was outraged.

"What???" Cyrus roared. "You're helping out a bunch of rebels?" Saturn sneered at him. Barry and Lucas looked at each other and decided he could be trusted.

"Until I can be with Mars, I'm a rebel as well…" Saturn said coldly. He took Dawn by the arm. "C'mon, let's go!" Dawn nodded, Barry and Saturn made their escape.

"Come back here!" Cyrus growled. Just then, a Flamethrower stopped him in his tracks.

It was Lucas… A Magmorter was next to him. Both Pokemon and trainer had cold looks on their face.

"Your fight is with me…" He said defiantly.

"You again…" Cyrus growled. "I thought I disposed of you a long time ago…"

"Well you didn't…" Lucas said coldly. "And now I'll take revenge for all the pain and suffering you caused me! Magmortar, Lava Plume!"

"You dare go against me? After that humiliating defeat I gave you five years ago?" Cyrus growled. "Gyarados, Waterfall!"

The two attacks collided, but Gyarados' Waterfall overpowered the fire-type attack, and dealt a huge amount of damage to Magmortar.

"So, tell me…" Cyrus began as they battled. "What gave you the motivation to confront the man you hate the most?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"It was the princess…" Lucas said softly. "Seeing her so sad gave me all the motivation I needed to confront you…" Cyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Why help someone you barely even know?" Cyrus asked as Magmortar dodged a deadly Hydro Pump.

"Why?" Lucas growled. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!!!" He said in a powerful, compassionate voice. With that, Magmortar unleashed a Flamethrower so powerful, it knocked out his Gyarados in one hit.

"Love?" Cyrus laughed. "What do you know about love?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Lucas growled. Cyrus smirked.

"You barely know her and you say that you're in love with her?" Cyrus asked. "You're really more foolish than I thought… You're a lowly peasant! You have no chance with one of royalty, like the princess! And how do you know she loves you back?"

'He's right…' Lucas thought sadly in his head. 'I'm just a lowly peasant… there is no way I can never be with someone as royal as Dawn… and there is no way she can reciprocate my feelings…' With that, Barry came in.

"C'mon, Lucas, We gotta get outta here!" Lucas said. "We can't hold off the knights for much longer! Forget about Cyrus right now… In our situation, we can't really do much…" Lucas nodded, and returned his Magmortar. He gave one last glare at Cyrus.

"We'll continue this later…" He said, in a voice that was cold, but not as cold as it was before. In fact, it seemed to have a slight sadness.

And so, Lucas and Barry came into the front gate of the castle. Saturn and Dawn were already waiting for them.

"Who are you guys?" Dawn asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story…" Barry said. "But Lucas and I were hired by your village to save you! Your people had to stay behind and protect your village, so they couldn't come and save you themselves."

"My village planned this?" Dawn muttered. Lucas just nodded.

"I'm glad you're safe…" Lucas said. "Your village was really worried about you…" Dawn just blushed.

"Um… thanks for saving me…" Dawn said, smiling. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't…" Lucas blushed.

'That's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen…' Lucas thought. 'Too bad this is the last time I'll be seeing it…'

'This guy…' Dawn thought. 'For some reason I'm really attracted to him… Can it be love at first sight?'

"C'mon, we need to take you home… Your village is waiting for you…" He turned to the villagers of Pastoria and gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you for your kindness… I don't know how to repay you…" The villagers smiled.

"It was great fighting along side with you!" A villager said cheerily. "Until we meet again, my friend…" Lucas smiled, and the two shook hands. Dawn just stared at him.

'He's really nice…' Dawn thought. 'Maybe a bit too serious and mysterious… but he's really good looking, too… and he has a great personality… He's perfect for me!' Lucas stared at Dawn sadly.

'Princess… I'm sorry…' Lucas thought in his head. 'But it is never meant to be… for me that is… If only I was royalty like you, then maybe we could be together…'

"I'll be going with you…" Saturn said. "And if you don't mind, Mars will go with me… Dad probably already knows the two of us are rebels now and so we probably will be hunted by the castle for a while. Because of that, being with you guys will be the best choice for us…"

"I have to say… All this planned out by a bunch of kids…" Mars said, smiling. "I'm impressed… Oh, and Dawn, I'm sorry for being so rough with you in the beginning…" Dawn just smiled.

"Hey, dun worry about it!" Dawn said cheerfully. "I know you were just doing your job…" Barry, however, was outraged by what Mars had said.

"Hey, for your information, we're 17!" Barry said angrily, a vein popped on his head. "We're not as young as we look! Why does everyone call me a kid! I AM NOT A KID!!!"

"You sure act like it, kid…" Saturn said mockingly. "You sure act like it…" This got Barry even madder.

"You lil!!!!" Barry was about to scratch his face off, but Lucas held him back.

"Sorry about my friend…" Lucas said. "I'm Lucas, and this is my friend Barry…" He turned to Dawn. "Now let's get back to Twinleaf… your village is waiting for you…" Dawn blushed again.

"Um… thanks… I guess…" Dawn said shyly. Lucas blushed.

'This is the only moment I can be with you…' Lucas thought in his head. 'After this… I'll never get to see you again…'

And so, the five rebels went their way back to Twinleaf Town.

**Back in Sunyshore**

Cyrus sat in his throne, his head resting on his knuckles. For some reason… he was smirking.

'So little Lucas is in love with the young Princess Dawn… Now things get interesting…' Cyrus grinned. 'I can take this to my advantage… Soon, there will be no one to interfere with the great King Cyrus…'

"Sir… our mission is complete!" A Sunyshore scientist said. "We have captured the two legendary Deity Pokemon! I'm also proud to announce, that Project Control is complete!" Cyrus grinned.

"Excellent…" Cyrus grinned. "Soon, little Lucas, soon I will crush you for the second time… and finally after these long years of waiting… I will rule as god…"

**To be continued…**

**Awesome, eh? I poured my heart into this chapter… okay, maybe not my heart into it… but I did tell you it would get interesting…**

**I based Lucas' team on a level 50 team I'm currently working with… I have three teams I'm working on right now… so when they are ready, get ready Marpin! XDXDXD**

**Yay, Lucas admits he's in love with Dawn! And Dawn is starting to fall in love with Lucas. Though I kinda feel sorry for him… after the way Cyrus put him down… and I'm fully aware that it is really rushed…**

**Anyways, review! No flames, please… Blah blah blah… you know the drill…**

**~Honou**


	5. I'm Sorry, but its Never Meant to be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I never will… It is never meant to be… XDXDXD**

**Well, here it is, the next chapter of The Ruler of Sinnoh! Enjoy! O.o shortest author note in a long time… Anyways… hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry… But it's Never Meant to be…**

Our five heroes were halfway through their journey. They stopped in Hearthome Village to take a break.

"Man… I'm tired…" Barry said, stretching. "I'm glad we managed to find a village in time…" Saturn rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable…" Saturn said. "We have to stay on the constant move if we want to avoid my dad's army…"

"I'll get as comfortable as I want… You can't boss me around…" Barry sneered, sticking a tongue at him. "By the way, Lucas, what's up? You've been awfully quiet for some reason…"

"It's nothing…" He just said. "I'm just glad we finally rescued the princess, that's all… We should get a move on… we're almost there…" Barry pouted.

"Aw, c'mon…" Barry whined. "We barely took a break…" Lucas just shot a look at him, his eyes narrowed.

"We just came here to restock on supplies…" Lucas said sternly. "So stop whining and get a move on… I'm going to visit the princess for a bit…" Barry remained silent.

"Has your friend always been like this?" Saturn asked quietly. "For a friend… he's pretty mean to you…"

"He's never been like this before…" Barry thought. "Something is on his mind… and for some reason… he seems to be spending a lot of time with the princess, too."

"Barry…" Lucas said. "Looks like you get your break after all… The princess got injured from that wild Kricketune we encountered. It's not bad, but it could get worse, even infected, if we continue traveling…" Dawn blushed.

"It's not that bad…" Dawn said shyly as Lucas bound her injured ankle band-aids and rubbed it with rubbing alcohol. Dawn winced slightly in pain as he did this. "We can go if you want… I don't want to slow us down…" Lucas stared at her.

"I can't risk infection…" Lucas said sternly, still remembering how she dived in to protect him from the wild Kricketune's Fury Cutter attack. "I don't want you to get sick just because of our carelessness… Besides… I owe you for saving me back then from that wild Kricketune when I let my guard down… This is the least I can do…"

'After all… after this journey is over… I'll never see you again…' He thought in his head sadly. 'So I have to cherish our moments together as much as I can…'

"That should be much better…" Lucas said, a gentle smile on his face. Dawn just blushed again heavily and nodded her head. Then Saturn came in, he was panting hard.

"Lucas!!!!" Saturn said urgently. "My dad's army found us, they're heading for Hearthome right now!

"Shit…" Lucas growled. He sent out a Pokemon. It was a shark-like dragon with blade like wings.

"Dawn, ride on my Garchomp!" Lucas said. Dawn nodded and hopped on the dragon Pokemon "Everyone else, we gotta hurry and get outta here!"

"You're not going anywhere…" A knight growled. He had some sort of collar on his neck, controlling him. The color was multicolored and had a 'C' insignia written on it, standing for Cyrus. "Now hand over the princess or else…" Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Shit, they found us…" He glanced at his blue, land shark Pokemon. "Garchomp, get the princess out of here, protect her at all costs! The four of us will deal with the knights…" Garchomp nodded and flew away as fast as it could. Mars and Saturn grinned. Barrry spun a Pokeball in his finger, a wide grin spread on his face.

"I've been waiting for a real fight…" He said, sending out his Torterra. "Use Frenzy Plant to prevent them from leaving!" He ordered. Torterra nodded and sent out several vines out, trapping the knights and preventing them from pursuing the princess.

"Go, Kingler!" Lucas shouted. "Crabhammer!" Kingler nodded and smacked a few knights and their Pokemon with a swing of its massive arm destroying the collars on all of them. Saturn sent out his Toxicroak, breaking their collars with its Brick Break. Mars' Purugly used Hypnosis on the ones that Lucas and Saturn couldn't attack. Barry sent out his Heracross, helping out while his Torterra kept the vines up and preventing them from escaping.

"Retreat for now!" A still controlled knight said. "We can't risk anymore casualties!" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

'That was too easy…' Lucas thought in his head. 'Unless…'

"Shit, the princess is in danger!" Lucas cursed. "We have to hurry!" Everyone nodded.

"You're too late…" Jupiter said, smirking. She was also wearing a collar except it thicker and was black instead of multicolored. She had Dawn in a headlock, holding the young princess in front of her as a shield. The young, teenaged princess had her eyes shut tightly in pain and her teeth clenched, trying to break free from Jupiter's grasp. She was bruised very badly, looking very weak and was barely conscious. Garchomp and a few of Dawn's Pokemon were lying on the floor, defeated.

"The princess is ours once again!" Jupiter said, smirking. "Don't move a muscle, that is, if you don't want your precious princess to get hurt… that is…"

"Not for long!" Lucas growled. "I'm not letting that fiend kidnap the princess again! So get your greedy hands off of her! Infernape, Mach Punch!"

Infernape nodded, and rushed at Jupiter with blinding speed, aiming for the collar. The captain just smirked.

"I'm not like the knights…" Jupiter grinned. "And I'm much more powerful than Mars… Stuntank, Poison Gas!"

The skunk Pokemon emerged and shot a powerful poisonous gas at Infernape. The Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks, holding its breath from the poison.

"Shit…" Barry growled. "Staraptor, Whirlwind!" The Pokemon nodded and blew the smoke away.

"Torterra, make sure she doesn't escape." Barry ordered.

Torterra nodded, but felt a sharp pain as Stuntank hit it with a Poison Jab. Jupiter smirked, but then felt someone's breath behind her.

"Game over, Jupiter…" Mars said, smirking. "Purugly, Hypnosis!" Just as Jupiter turned around, she was hit by the hypnotic waves. She slowly felt herself going into sleep, releasing Dawn while doing so. Dawn coughed, gasping for breath. Then she slowly felt herself falling asleep.

"Sorry, Lucas…" Mars said sheepishly. "When I used Hypnosis, I hit Dawn as well… She'll be asleep for a while." Lucas nodded.

"It's ok… as long as she is safe…" Lucas said. "Now let's get to a Pokemon Center and break that collar before Jupiter wakes up…"

After healing their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Heracross, Toxicroak, used Brick Break on the collar while Lucas' Kingler used Crabhammer. After much hacking, and attacking, the collar broke and Jupiter woke up.

"Wha, what happened, where am I?" Jupiter muttered. "Last thing I remembered was Cyrus entered my room… and then everything went blurry?"

"You were being controlled by Cyrus…" Saturn said. "I think you should go with us for now… Lucas, you take the princess and Barry, returning to Twinleaf is your main objective right now… We'll go on by ourselves…" Lucas nodded.

"That sounds like a plan…" Lucas said. "Once the princess wakes up, we go to Twinleaf… I'll go check on her and see if she woke up yet."

Lucas knocked on Dawn's door. "Come in…" A voice said. Lucas smiled… Dawn had woken up.

"Hey… are you feeling better?" Lucas asked. Dawn smiled gently.

"Yeah… I'm feeling just peachy…" Dawn said. She then rubbed on a bruise she had received, wincing in pain. "Dang… Jupiter hit me pretty hard though…"

"Are you okay enough to go travel?" Lucas asked. "Unfortunately, my Garchomp was hurt pretty badly and can't carry you for a while…"

"It's fine… I can walk…" Dawn said, blushing slightly, glad that Lucas was worried about her. "Where are Saturn and Mars? What happened to Jupiter?"

"They decided to go their own way…" Lucas said. "It's too risky and easy to find us if we're in one large group… so we split up…" Dawn nodded, and hopped off her hospital bed.

"Let's go!" Dawn said happily. "I really want to see my mom again…" Lucas nodded. He turned around and felt a small tear coming down, but wiped it away.

"Let's get going then…" Lucas said, surprisingly sounding slightly sad. Dawn cocked her head in confusion.

'Why does Lucas sound sad?' She thought.

After traveling and encountering a few wild Pokemon, they finally arrived at Sandgem Village. Dawn's people and the villagers from Pastoria who volunteered to help protect Twinleaf were cheering happily. Johanna was crying with tears of relief, smiling. Dawn ran up to her mom happily. Barry was blubbering, happy that they were reunited. Lucas gave a small smile. He couldn't help, but feel happy for her… even though he knew this would be the end of their journey… Lucas stared into the sky, still remembering all the happy moments they spent together…

"Dawn, I'm so glad you're safe…" Johanna sobbed happily. "I thought I would never see you again…"

"I missed you, too, mom…" Dawn said, tears of relief in her eyes. "I'm glad nothing bad happened while I was gone… I never thought I would see you again… I was so scared…" Johanna turned to Lucas and Barry.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter…" Johanna said happily. "I don't know how to repay you…"

"I know!" A villager said. "Let's throw a party to congratulate them! The Pastorians can join us!"

"Sweet! I love parties!" Barry grinned. "C'mon, Lucas, let's go!" Lucas just remained silent and stared at the princess one last time.

'It was fun being with you… princess…' Lucas thought in his head sadly. 'Good-bye…' Lucas then turned around, walking away.

"Barry, I'm leaving…" Lucas said, his eyes covered by his red beret. "I need to get going before Cyrus finds me… If he finds me and I'm partying, I'll put us all in danger…"

"Aw, but Lucas…" Barry whined. "They're having a celebration! Are you sure you have to leave?" Lucas nodded, but he did this sadly.

"I have no time to party…" Lucas said seriously and sternly, very unlike his sarcastic, cold voice. "I need to get going before I get caught and found…" Lucas was going to enter route 201, until a voice stopped him.

"Wait, don't go yet!" It was Dawn. Lucas turned around, his eyes still covered by his beret. "I don't want you to leave! We barely got to know each other… and…"

"And…?" Lucas said, awaiting what Dawn had to say.

"I've grown feelings for you during our time together…" Dawn said softly, a light blush on her cheeks. "Lucas…I'm in love with you…" Lucas just paused… there was a long silence… until Lucas spoke again.

"Princess… I love you, too… ever since I first gazed eyes on you… but…" Lucas said softly.

"But what? Why do you have to leave?" Dawn asked angrily, interrupting him. "I don't understand… Once we reach 18 we can get married and-"

"…But we can't be together… It just can never happen…" Lucas said sadly, continuing what he had said before. His voice became shaky as he said this. "You're royalty… a princess… I'm just a lowly peasant… a good for nothing traveler… You're happy and cheerful… I'm cold and dark… You actually have a home… I lost mine long ago… You're the symbol of light and hope… Everywhere I go… I feel hate and misery… There's too much difference between us… even if we both had a dark past, you forgot your past and got over it… I haven't… I would make a lousy father, I'm not the kind of person you would want to be with… I'm sorry… but it's never meant to be… We're never meant to be… Maybe we don't understand what true love really is… Maybe what Cyrus said was right… Maybe we really are still just stupid little kids…" Dawn was beginning to sob softly. This pained him badly, but he knew it had to be done.

"Social ranking doesn't matter! It doesn't matter how different we are!" Dawn said, sobbing angrily. "I still don't understand… Why can't we be together?"

"I wish we could be together more than anything right now…" Lucas said sadly. "But we can't… Like I said, it's never meant to be… If we're together… you're bound to get hurt again… I can't let that happen… I'm only doing this to protect you… I hope you can understand how I'm feeling right now…" Lucas then showed his eyes. They were filled with tears of regret and sadness.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but… good-bye, princess…" Lucas said sadly, but harshly. "We're never meant to see each other again… This will be my last time seeing you… Barry, don't even think of following me… You'll be safe here… You can get that house you've always dreamed of… Enjoy your party…" Lucas then ran into the forest of route 201, never to return.

"Lucas…" Barry muttered softly, falling onto his knees. "Is this why you've been so different lately? You knew this was going to happen…" Dawn was still sobbing.

"Why, Lucas, why?" She sobbed, falling on her knees. Johanna was trying to cheer her up. She really did hate seeing Dawn so sad. The villagers looked dismayed.

"I can't believe he would just hurt the princess like this…" A villager muttered. "I really thought he was a good person…"

"I'm more worried about how he's feeling…" Another said. "He must be feeling awful right now…"

"He'd better be…" A third one growled. "After the pain he caused, he'd better be feeling sorry…"

**Back with Lucas**

Lucas kept on running, even when he ran past Jubilife village. He was huffing and puffing from running so hard.

'Did I make the right choice?' Lucas thought to himself. 'I still feel regret for what I have done… I hurt the princess… I rejected her feelings… She must hate me right now… The entire village of Twinleaf must hate me right now… Barry must hate me right now as well…' He slowed down into a walk.

'I guess I really am alone now…' Lucas thought in his head. 'It's for the best… I guess… Barry and the princess should be safe in Twinleaf… I don't want them to get involved in what I'm about to do next… I'll do anything to protect them… I just wish I can protect them from myself… I just wish I could do what I'm about to do in a way without getting hurting them myself… but I can't… that's impossible…' He then met up with Saturn and the other two captains.

"Are you guys ready?" Lucas asked. The three nodded. "Then let's go…"

'Dawn… Barry… The reason I left you guys is because I don't want you to be involved in what I'm about to do…' Lucas thought in his head. 'This is my fight, and I might lose my life in this battle… I don't want the only people I love most to suffer as well… just because of my weakness…'

And so, Lucas and his three comrades were on their way to Sunyshore Castle, ready to fight the fight of their lives…this time… they were all alone though… They didn't know what fate would await them, or the terrors that they would face. All they knew was that they would keep moving forward… until they reached their goal.

**To be continued…**

**I felt really bad writing this chapter… I mean… Lucas rejecting Dawn and all… At least he did it for a cause… It's just so sad though… At least we now know where the title comes from…**

**Ultima: Then why'd ya do it?**

**Me: To make the plot more interesting… XDXDXD**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Anyways… please review… No flames and I'll accept constructive criticism as long as you say something nice afterwords…**

**~Honou**


	6. Cyrus Strikes Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… and I'm too sad to care…**

**Well here it is… the next chapter of The Ruler of Sinnoh… I know… it was soooo fast… But I'm glad you're enjoying it right now!**

**Ultima: I'm not…**

**Me: You're not even reading this story so shut up…**

**Ultima: How do you know?**

**Me: I don't, I'm guessing… XDXDXD**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 5: Cyrus Strikes Back…**

It had been five days since Lucas' disappearance and Dawn had changed for the worse. She had lost her tomboyish, carefree demeanor. She ate less and barely even slept. She even entered Pokemon contests rarely and when she did, she would lose in the first round. Although she and Barry had become close friends, she rarely talked with him.

It was a busy day at the village. Dawn watched the farmers as usual, sitting down and watching them work.

"She still misses him a lot… Her spirit is shattered…" Barry said sadly to Johanna. "I still can't believe Lucas would do such a thing… He's always been a gentleman… He would never hurt a girl, especially one he loved…"

"Maybe he's doing it for a reason…" She said thoughtfully. "There has to be some sort of reason…"

"I just hope he's doing okay…" Barry said, sighing. "He could do some pretty reckless stuff if he wants to… Trust me, I know…" The two then looked outside, watching as Dawn rang the bell, a sad, depressed look on her face.

"That's enough for today…" Dawn said glumly. "Everyone go home and rest for the day… I'll take care of the rest…"

"Princess, are you sure you're alright?" A villager asked. "You've been like this for the past five days…" Dawn just glared at the villager.

"I'm fine… Stop worrying about me and leave me alone…" She said coldly. The villager sighed, not saying anything.

'Lucas… Where are you? Don't you realize it yet?' Barry thought. 'The princess needs you here more than anything right now… What the hell are you doing?'

**In a distant place…**

Lucas huffed and puffed, clutching his bruised and bleeding arm. His clothes were tattered and he had several scars and scratches all over him. He had lost his beret in the midst of battle. He was wearing a tattered cloak, the only thing shielding him from the bitter coldness of the howling blizzard. He had narrowly escaped, still remembering how Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter got captured in order to let him escape.

'Dammit… is there anyway to defeat that monster?' Lucas thought weakly. 'Even with the four of us combined, we stood no match against him… I have to get to Twinleaf… before it's too late…'

Lucas still remembers how they were defeated. Weakness consuming him, Lucas collapsed onto the floor, still remembering his humiliating defeat… as he slowly felt himself passed out

**Flashback**

_I still remember when Cyrus crushed the four of us… We stood no chance… Infiltration was easy, we attacked from the sky thanks to a friend of Saturn's. We crushed the knights with our teamwork, until he finally came… Cyrus…_

"_Cyrus, this is where everything ends!" I growled at him. "Your rule as King is over!" Cyrus grinned. _

"_We'll see about that… but before we fight, I would like to introduce you my two pets…" Cyrus said grinning, sending out two Pokemon and releasing them from two Ultraballs. Two creatures emerged, a pearlish pink dragon and a bluish diamond dragon. The both were armored by a strange armor that seemed to control them._

"_Lucas, meet the two legendary deities… Palkia and Dialga!!!!" Cyrus said, laughing evilly. "You stand no match against their might…" I held out my Infernape's Pokeball, glaring at him defiantly._

"_We'll see about that…" I growled. "I'll show you for capturing the two dragons of Sinnoh just for your own evil purposes…"_

_One by one… we slowly got taken out… Mars and Saturn fell first as a couple… they really did love each other… Soon, it was just Jupiter and me, the two of us on our last Pokemon._

"_Lucas… you need to get out of here…" Jupiter said, huffing and puffing, her Stuntank barely conscious. "This is a lost cause… you need to get back to Twinleaf and warn the princess that he's coming after her next!" I stared at her worriedly._

"_I can't leave you behind to fight these two!" I said, panting hard, my Infernape, just hitting Dialga with it's Close Combat, only to get hit by its Dragon Claw and by Palkia's Water Pulse. Infernape fainted after those attacks. I gritted my teeth._

"_Go now!" Jupiter snapped. "There isn't much time!" I hesitated, but I sent out my weakened and exhausted Honchkrow and flew off._

"_I'll come back for you once I return!" I said. Cyrus grinned._

"_You're not going anywhere!" He growled. "Palkia, Spacial Rend, Dialga, Roar of Time!" Palkia unleashed a pink blade of energy which distorted space, while Dialga unleashed a beam of energy that distorted time_

"_Stuntank, Explosion!" Jupiter ordered boldly. Stuntank's attack was strong, but the two attacks were stronger, so strong that not only Jupiter and Stuntank were defeated and captured, but the explosion sent me flying into the distant… I lost my consciousness after that…_

"_W…where… am I…?" I mumbled weakly, gaining consciousness. I was in a hut. "Did we win?"_

_The villagers said I wound up in Snowpoint Village, a snowy village far from Cyrus' reach and control. I was in a hut, the Snowpoint Chief healing my wounds. He shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, but he is still in rule…" He said. "Your rebellion failed…" I cursed… then I remembered what I was supposed to do…_

"_I have to save the princess!" I sat, sitting up. "I need to warn her that Cyrus is after her!" The chief shook his head. _

"_Your wounds are too great!" He said. "Twinleaf is too far away from here… If you travel there on foot, you'll kill yourself…"_

"_I don't care!" I said defiantly, my eyes flared with desire to go free. "I need to warn her before its too late!" The chief shrugged. _

"_You have spirit, I like that…" He said. "Go ahead… I won't stop you…" I smiled gratefully._

"_Thank you so much…" Lucas said. "I promise I won't die…" _

_I still regret not getting help from them… if I had I wouldn't be in this predicament… and I wouldn't have been in the middle of a blizzard, dying from the cold…_

**Flashback end**

'Dammit…' Lucas thought in his head weakly. 'Am I really going to die like this? Am I not going to be able to save the princess?'

Lucas slowly felt weakness consume him. The last thing he saw was a figure looming over him before he lost consciousness…

Lucas woke up hours later in a hut in Snowpoint, only to find someone he hadn't been expecting…

"Barry?" Lucas muttered. "What're you doing all the way in Snowpoint? I thought you were in Twinleaf!"

"It's a long story…" Barry said in a serious voice very unlike his silly, goofy voice. "Lucas, why'd you do it? I could've helped you out! I thought you were dead! The princess needs you more than anything right now!"

"How did you know what I did?" Lucas muttered in disbelief. Barry narrowed his eyes. "And where's the princess…"

"Cyrus came and attacked Twinleaf…" Barry explained. "He said that you, Saturn and the two captains fought against him and lost… Cyrus captured Dawn again… and he would've gotten away with me if he wanted to…"

Barry began to explain to Lucas that story on how Twinleaf was attacked and how Dawn was captured a second time…

**Flashback**

_It all happened so quickly… One minute our village was peaceful and the next… everything was chaos…_

"_Shit…!" I growled. "Johanna, Cyrus is attacking again!"_

"_He's after the princess…" Johanna muttered. "Dawn, get out of there, Cyrus is coming!"_

_Dawn nodded, deciding it was no time to mope around, but just as she was about to reach her house and Johanna's arms when Cyrus came in front of her on his Gyarados. He hopped off and wrapped his fingers around the princess' throat, lifting her into the air. Dawn choked and struggled, her eyes shut tightly and her teeth clenched tightly and her legs flailing wildly, hoping to break free._

"_Dammit!" I shouted. "Leave her alone! Get your greedy mitts off of my friend! Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"_

"_Gyarados, Ice Beam…" Cyrus said, chuckling. The Serpent-like Pokemon not only froze my Frenzy Plant, but knocked out my Torterra in one hit as well._

"_You puny villagers don't stand a chance against me!" Cyrus said, laughing malevolently. "Not even your friend, Lucas, was able to beat me! In fact, he died fighting me!"_

"_W… what?" Dawn choked weakly, an eye slightly opened. I fell to my knees._

"_No… it can't be…" I muttered in disbelief, falling to my knees. "He can't be dead yet… You're lying!" Cyrus smirked._

"_I have all the proof you need…" Cyrus grinned as he threw Lucas' tattered beret onto the ground. "Would he leave this behind?"_

"_Lucas' beret…" I muttered softly, picking it up. "It's the only thing he has that connects him to his village… He would never leave it behind…" Dawn began to sob softly._

"_That's right… Have you realized it yet? There is no way you can defeat me! Not even your best friend could defeat me!" Cyrus said, laughing a maniacal laugh. "I have to thank him though… He brought Saturn and the two captains with him… Thanks to him… I have control over them once more!"_

"_No…" I muttered in disbelief. "You captured Saturn and the captains, too?"_

"_L… Lucas…" Dawn muttered, still sobbing weakly. "Why'd you… do it…? I… could've… helped you…" Dawn then began to cough weakly, struggling to breathe._

"_I'm after you next…" Cyrus said, smirking at me. I glared at Cyrus defiantly, ready to defend myself._

"_Barry… run…!" Dawn choked weakly. "Even if he gets away with me… if he catches you… it's all over…" I nodded, smirking._

"_Sorry, Cyrus, But I have my own escape route!" I said cockily, a wide grin on my face. Then I turned to the weakening and suffocating Dawn. "Dawn, I'll come back for you as soon as I get help…"_

_Dawn nodded. "Just… go…" She said weakly. _

"_Staraptor, Fly!" I shouted, riding on my Pokemon's back._

"_What are you waiting for?!" A knight growled. "Get him!"_

"_Just leave him be…" Cyrus smirked. "We'll capture him when the time is right…"_

"_Yes sir!" The knight said, obediently._

_The last thing I saw before I flew into the distant was Dawn smiling weakly, relieved that I had gotten away. Then she passed out, her arms falling limply by her sides and her legs no longer flailing. Cyrus had taken her away… I heard Johanna sobbing as she witnessed her daughter being taken away._

'_I'll go to Snowpoint…' I thought in my head. 'I can get help there…'_

_Then I noticed you, lying on the ground, dying…_

'_Lucas? What's he doing in Snowpoint?' I thought in my head. Then I grinned. 'I knew he couldn't be taken out that easily…' Then I grew serious. _

'_I have to tell him about Twinleaf's current situation…' I thought. 'About how Twinleaf was attacked and how Cyrus kidnapped the princess again…'_

_After that, I told Staraptor to go down and then I checked how you were doing. You were almost dying, and I nursed you back to full health…_

**Flashback end**

"All this happened while I was gone?" I muttered in disbelief. "Dammit, this is all, my fault… It's my fault we lost the princess again… Will you ever forgive me, for everything I had done to you?" Barry grinned weakly.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known… Of course I forgive you, how can't I? Friends forever, right?" Barry said, smirking. Lucas smiled weakly. "And here's your beret… Cyrus left it behind…"

"Friends forever…" He said, high-fiving his friend's hand. Then after placing his beret on, he began to look serious. "Now on to business… Barry, Cyrus is really powerful now… He now possesses the two legendary dragons, Palkia and Dialga. That's how I was defeated so easily…"

"Palkia and Dialga?" Barry muttered in disbelief. "I thought both were just legends…" Lucas smiled weakly.

"That's why they're legendary…" Lucas said. "And they're no laughing matter, too… All my Pokemon were wiped out instantly… even Infernape…" Barry widened his eyes.

"Infernape is your strongest Pokemon…" Barry muttered in disbelief. "Is there any way we can win?" Barry muttered in disbelief. The chief came in.

"There two ways you can beat him… one, summon the only Pokemon that can defeat him… the legendary god, Arceus, and two…" The chief began. "Go to Orre and get help from King Wes…"

"Arceus… I got it… thanks, mister…" Lucas said, bowing politely. The chief nodded, and handed him a flute.

"I'll go get help from this, 'King Wes' from Orre…" Barry said. "We'll meet up back at Sunyshore Castle…"

"This is the Azure Flute…" The chief said, handing the flute to Lucas. "Don't lose it, it's the only one in the world. You can use this to summon Arceus, but you have to reach the top of the Spear Pillar in order to do so… And Barry, be careful with King Wes… He can be… difficult…"

Lucas nodded. "Got it…" He said, smiling. Then he thought in his head. 'Dawn… I will save you… just wait for me…' Barry just rolled his eyes when the chief said that Wes would be difficult.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it covered…" Barry said, hasty as usual. "I'll have that King on our side in no time… Just you watch…" The chief gave a small smile.

"You both have spirit… I like that…" The chief said. "Best of luck to the both of you…" Lucas and Barry nodded, and after much preparation, they were off…

And so, our two heroes flew their separate ways… Lucas flew to the top of Mt. Coronet with his Honchkrow in order to summon the legendary god, Arceus. Meanwhile, Barry flew to Orre on his Staraptor.

**Back in Cyrus' castle**

Dawn woke up, only to find herself strapped onto a machine. A group of Sunyshore scientist were surrounding her. Cyrus was in the back, smirking.

"Cyrus!" She growled. "You fiend, what do you want with me? You'd better let me go right now!"

"Oh, come on now… everyone is calling me that these days…" Cyrus said smirking. "But because you asked, I'll tell you… I need you to do something special for me…"

"Are you gonna have me marry again?" Dawn snarled defiantly. "Cause if you are, there's nothing you can do to make me…" Cyrus laughed.

"I gave that up a long time ago…" He said. "I have a different goal in mind…" He said, carrying a strange suit that looked exactly like her current clothing. Dawn's face paled, coming into realization on what his plan was…

"You're going to try to mind-control me… just like you did with the other knights, Saturn, and the two captains…" Dawn muttered in disbelief. Then her eyes narrowed defiantly, struggling to break out of the machine, but to no avail. "I'll never let you control me, not after what you did to Lucas!"

"You're so gullible… Did you really think I could kill that lowly peasant that easily?" Dawn widened her eyes in shock.

"He's alive?" She muttered softly. Then she smiled in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"He won't be for long though…" He said smirking. "The scientists did the calculations, and he approximately got blasted off all the way to Snowpoint… there is no way he can survive there… And now… you're mine…" Dawn glared at him, struggling to break free from her bindings.

"There's no way I'll let you control me, just for your own evil deeds!" Dawn snarled defiantly. "I won't let that happen!"

"My dear sweet Dawn…" Cyrus said, smirking. "After I'm done with you, you won't have a choice in the matter…" Then Cyrus turned around, nodding at the scientists.

"Begin the operation…" He said to the scientist.

Cyrus left the room, a smirk on his face as he heard Dawn's struggling and screaming as the scientists put the mind-controlling suit on her. Then everything went silent… he then entered the room again. Dawn's eyes were now blank and possessed. They were no longer ocean blue and innocent. Now they were grayish blue and dull.

"Was it a success, Pluto?" The tyrannical monarch asked the lead scientist.

"For some reason, a small percent of her won't be controlled." Pluto said. "Though she is still 98% possessed…" Cyrus smirked.

"That's good enough…" Cyrus said then faced Dawn, smirking. "Come to me, my new servant…"

"Yes, master…" Dawn said in a dull, possessed voice, nothing like her cheerful, energetic voice, as the scientists unstrapped her from the machine. Cyrus laughed maniacally as Dawn slowly walked towards him. Meanwhile, a small part of Dawn's mind struggled to keep control.

'What's happening to me? Dammit, my body won't listen to me… I'm can't control myself…' The small part that was left of Dawn's mind thought. 'Barry, you'd better get some really good help… I don't know how long I can hold on… or what's going to happen to me…'

'Everything is in place…' Cyrus smirked. 'Soon… all of Sinnoh will be completely mine… and Orre will soon follow…'

**Suzuku!!!!! (To be continued…)**

**Oh, no! Cyrus has control over Dawn! If he does anything perverted to her… I will kill him!!!!**

**Cyrus: Hey, I'm not that cruel, you know…**

**Me: You can be at times… Remember when you said in the third chapter about Dawn dressing up?**

**Cyrus: You wrote that yourself! I am not a pervert…**

**Me: Oh really? –Shows Cyrus some hentai picture of Dawn that would cause me to nosebleed-**

**Cyrus: -Nosebleeds and passes out-**

**Me: Sorry, Dawn, I had to prove my point.**

**Dawn: Its fine, no need to worry…**

**Ultima: Wasn't she possessed?**

**Me: Not in the author note, my friend, not in the author note…**

**Utima: Whatever…**

**Anyways, you know the drill… I'll list them in easy steps for those of you who don't…**

**1. Click on the button that says review to chapter and send a nice review… Easy, right?**

**~Honou**


	7. The Beginning of a Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… You probably get it by now so Imma stop doing disclaimers for now…**

**Here it is… the sixth chapter of The Ruler of Sinnoh… I really like how the plotline is coming out… I hope you guys like it just as much…**

**Ultima: Uh… nothing to say here…**

**Me: Shut up, write your own story…**

**Ultima: Whatever… -Vanishes-**

**Anyways, enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Rebellion**

Lucas had finally reached the summit of the Spear Pillar. Holding the Azure Flute in his hand tightly, he boldly hopped off of his Honchkrow and got ready to fight the fight of his life…

'If I fail to catch Arceus, then we lose everything…' Lucas thought. 'I can't let this happen…' Bravely, our hero played the Azure Flute, a harmonious song played, When the song ended, Lucas paused to catch his breath. Suddenly, a long stairway came out of nowhere.

'Come in…' A majestic voice in the sky said telepathically. 'I've been waiting for you…'

'It knew I was going to use the Azure Flute…' Lucas thought in his head. 'How am I going to beat something that knows what I'm going to do next?'

Even thought this was going to be a tough battle, Lucas climbed the long flight of stair anyways. At the top, he met up with a majestic, god-like Pokemon.

'Welcome to my haven…' The voice telepathically said. 'I saw everything that had happened, and I am willing to join you, but only if you pass three trials…'

"Three trials…?" Lucas muttered. Then he thought of his goal, to save the princess. "I'll do anything you ask me to, what do I have to do?"

'You're first trial has already begun…' Arceus said in its majestic voice. With that, the Pokemon disappeared. Lucas looked confused, what could be his first trial?

His question was soon answered as everything became dark…

'The trial of fear…' A dark voice boomed. "Will now begin…'

Suddenly, Lucas saw the most horrendous image he never wanted to see… Barry was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Dawn was in Cyrus' grasp, being choked and was bleeding heavily. Lucas' face paled.

"No…" Lucas muttered. "This can't be happening… it's all a trick…"

"Lu…cas…" Dawn said weakly. "Help… me…" Then she was silenced when Cyrus delivered the final blow, and she was killed. Lucas' face paled.

'It's an illusion… but it all seems so real…' Lucas thought in his head. 'No… this can't be happening… my friends are stronger than this… they won't die that easily…'

Lucas smiled, his eyes closed as the images vanished.

"Huh, looks like you're stronger than I thought…' The voice said. 'Let's see if you can get over this…'

Lucas then saw something even worse than what he saw before… His face paled. The voice was making him relive the day his village was wiped out…

"I understand know…" Lucas muttered to himself. "This test… is testing out my weaknesses… my fears… It's a test to get over my hate… the darkness that still dwells inside me…"

'You finally understand…' The voice said. 'Until you get over your fears, you'll never be able to defeat Cyrus…'

"You're right…" Lucas said. "I'm ready to face my fears… give me everything you have!"

'You're a brave one alright, I like that…' The voice said. 'Very well then… here I go…'

'Dawn, hang on, I'm coming to save you…' Lucas thought in his head. 'I just need to pass these trials… I wonder how Barry is doing right now…'

**In other places**

Barry and his Staraptor had been exhausted from their long journey to Orre. Barry smiled.

"Finally we're here! You did great, Staraptor, return!" Barry said, stroking the exhausted Hawk Pokemon gratefully and returning it into its Pokeball. A young boy with messy, orange hair and goggles resting on his head watched from the Orre Castle above. He seemed to be around 13 or so.

"Master Wes…" The boy said cheerfully and childishly. "A person is coming into our castle, should I let him in?"

"Go right ahead, Michael…" A shady king said. His eyes were covered by the darkness of the room, but the rest of his body was still visible. For a king, he was very young, only about 21 or so. A younger woman with red-orange pigtails and innocent looking sapphire eyes. She seemed to be around 20 or so. "I've been expecting him to come here…"

"Okay, whatever you say…" The boy named Michael said bowing and skipping and bouncing down to greet Barry the visitor. The thirteen year old boy then returned upstairs.

"I finally made it to Orre… Do you know how far I had to go just to get here?" Barry asked, panting heavily from the long journey. "Anyways, you're King Wes, right? If you are, then we need your help. Sinnoh needs your help more than anything right now, are you willing to lend a hand?"

"I am King Wes, but I'm not willing to assist you…" The mysterious king said in a bored sounding voice. "Why should I help a region I barely even know about…?"

"You're not willing to help a region in need?" Barry growled angrily. "You're just as bad as Cyrus is!"

"Unlike you, I have my own region to rule…" The king said coldly. "I don't have the time to get involved with the affairs of the other regions. If Sinnoh is in such danger, they should handle it themselves and not rely on others to save them." Barry pouted.

'Yeesh… the chief was right…' Barry thought. 'This guy really is difficult… Okay then… if being nice won't work… I'll have to do things my way…'

"Fine… I see how it is," Barry sneered, "If you won't join us willingly, I'll have to force you!! A battle. If I win, you help us."

"But if you lose, not only will I refuse to help you, but you will have to get out of Orre… and you'll have to deal with your problem, on your own…" King Wes said. "Best two of three, no switching out… Come, I will take you to my private arena…" The king said, leaving his throne and urging Barry to follow him.

"Poor kid's going to regret going against master Wes… isn't he, Rui?" Michael whispered to the orange pigtailed woman who sat next to Wes, snickering. The woman named Rui shrugged. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into…"

"I guess so… It depends on his skill though…" Rui said calmly as she and Michael followed Wes and Barry into the private arena. "I guess this kid doesn't know how strong our king really is…"

The four appeared out of the long hallway, and entered a massive coliseum.

"This place is huge…" Barry said in awe. "This is a private arena?" Wes grinned, revealing his amber brown eyes.

"Nice, isn't it? This is the Realgam Coliseum… The largest coliseum in Orre, also my favorite coliseum…" Then the King went back to being serious and cold, staring at his opponent sternly. "No more talk, let's battle…"

"With pleasure… I'll choose first…" Barry said, grinning. "Go, Snorlax!"

"Is that it?" Wes asked with a calm and collected expression on his face. "If that's all you have to offer me, you stand no chance… Go… Raikou…"

"No way…" Barry muttered. "Raikou is one of the three legendary dogs… I never thought they existed…"

"Well, you thought wrong…" Wes said, smirking. "Still want to go through with this? The legendary dogs aren't even considered my strongest Pokemon… In fact, they're the weaker members of my team…"

Barry grinned. "Like hell I would give up that easily, just cause you have a few tricks up your sleeves…" Barry said, grinning. "I'm not going to lose to you… Snorlax, Ice Punch!" The lazy Pokemon stood up on its feet, charging at Raikou, its fist glowing white with energy

"Raikou, Rain Dance…" Wes ordered. Barry looked puzzled. The legendary Dog complied and sent a bluish orb into the sky, causing it to rain.

'Rain Dance? Sure is summons rain, but it's no good if you aren't a Water-Type…' Barry thought. 'And even if he uses Thunder, I'm sure my Snorlax can take it…'

Snorlax slammed its fist into Raikou, hitting it hard. Wes remained calm though.

"Use Calm Mind repeatedly…" Wes ordered coolly. Raikou nodded, shaking off the damage Ice Punch did and began focusing its mind, raising its Special Attack and Defense repeatedly.

"You won't win with just defense…" Barry grinned. "And even if you use a special attack such as Thunder, it won't do much to Snorlax… His specialty is Special Defense and attack…Snorlax, Giga Impact!"

Snorlax nodded, and charged at Raikou with incredible speed, ready to take it out.

"Thunder…" Wes said, calmly. Raikou grinned, shooting a powerful thunderbolt into the sky. As Raikou did this, Snorlax came in with its Giga Impact, hitting Raikou hard. Raikou collapsed onto the floor, no longer moving. After Snorlax's attack, the Thunder came down, sending several bolts of electricity into Snorlax's body. Snorlax wailed in pain, and fell to the floor, defeated, and finishing the battle with a bang…

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle…" Michael said cheerfully. "This match is a draw!"

"Shit… that Raikou was really strong… much stronger than what I had expected…" Barry muttered. "Do I have any chance of winning…?"

"I'll choose first this time…" Wes said. "Go, Suicune…"

'Another legendary… just as I thought…' Barry thought in his head. 'I can't risk my Torterra yet… Suicune's Ice-Type moves can prove deadly…'

"Go, Heracross!" Barry shouted, throwing the Hercules Beetle Pokemon's Pokeball. "Megahorn!"

Heracross nodded, and charged at Suicune at full speed with its head lowered.

"Hydro Pump…" Wes ordered calmly. Barry realized why Wes had use Rain Dance in the first battle.

'He used Rain Dance to help his Suicune's attacks to be stronger…' Barry thought. 'He was merely planning out for his future battles…'

The Hydro Pump blasted Heracross with a powerful blast of water, hurting it badly, but not fainting it. Barry gritted his teeth.

'This is not good…' Barry thought. 'Heracross took way too much damage from that attack…'

"Finish with Surf…" Wes said coolly. Suicune nodded, and rode on a huge wave, ready to take out Heracross in one fell swoop.

"Heracross, get out of there!" Barry said frantically.

Heracross was still too dazed from the Hydro Pump attack, and couldn't move. The Pokemon could only watch as the tremendous wave crashed into it, defeating it… After the battle, the effects of Rain Dance ended.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" Michael said cheerfully. "Suicune wins!"

"Last battle…" Wes said, grinning. "Choose your Pokemon… and choose wisely…"

"My choice is obvious…" Barry said, grinning. "I had a lot of fun battling you… and I learned a lot… Maybe that's why the chief of Snowpoint sent me here…" Wes smirked.

"Why thank you…" Wes said grinning "I first thought you would be not worth fighting… but you proved to do pretty well against me …"

"Alright, here's my final Pokemon…" Barry said. "Go, Torterra!"

The giant Continent Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, roaring its name.

"Torterra, eh…" Wes said, grinning. "Go, Ho-oh…"

'Ho-oh?' Barry thought in his head, currently in disbelief. 'No way… I was expecting Entei…'

"If you can beat my Ho-oh, I will join you, no questions asked…" Wes said. "Frankly, Ho-oh is only the third strongest in my team… So don't think beating him will ensure you victory in a real battle…"

"Alright, let's do this, Torterra!" Barry said. "Begin with Leech Seed!"

Torterra nodded, and sent several seeds at the majestic Phoenix-like Pokemon.

"Smart, reckless fighting would be suicide… but…" Wes said. "Ho-oh, use Sacred Fire…"

If took just that one move… to end the battle… Ho-oh charged a powerful fireball in its mouth, not only burning the seeds, but engulfing Torterra in a sea of flames. Barry gritted his teeth, seeing his Pokemon suffer hurt him… it wasn't worth it… just to have this powerful king on his team didn't mean his Pokemon had to suffer unnecessary pain…

"Torterra, return!" Barry shouted, returning his Pokemon. Wes raised his eyebrow.

"The battle isn't even over…" Wes said. "Did you give up?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah… you're too tough… I don't want my Pokemon to suffer any more…" Barry said. "I learned my lesson… and now I know I can beat Cyrus… Good battle though… You were my toughest opponent yet…"

Wes grinned. "I'll look forward to seeing the day Sinnoh becomes free from that tyrannical Cyrus' rule…" Barry grinned.

"Bye, Wes, it was nice meeting you…" Barry said, shaking his hand. "At first I thought you were an obnoxious king… An obnoxious king who didn't care about anything, but I was wrong. You're a really cool person…" Wes smiled.

"I'll have my Ho-oh take you back to Sinnoh…" Wes said generously. "After that, you're on your own…"

"Thanks for your help." Barry said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to heal my Pokemon first…"

"Go right ahead, take your time…" Wes said, shrugging. "I won't rush you…"

After restoring his Pokemon back to full health, Barry took off on Wes' Ho-oh on the trip back to Sinnoh after much goodbyes and farewells.

"Barry…" Rui said. "He's a good kid…" Wes nodded.

"The truth is… I really wanted to help his region out…" Wes said. "But we have our own problems… and Orre needs me…"

"If you want to help them out, go right ahead, silly… We can take care of ourselves…" Rui said, smacking him playfully. Wes smiled.

"I don't want to leave this region, even if it's the end of the world…" Wes said. "I just want to be with you and Michael…"

"After we solve problems in our region, let's help them out…" Rui said cheerfully. "If you don't mind that is…"

"Love to…" Wes said, a smile on his face. Then Michael came in. He was panting heavily and his Jolteon was by his side, panting heavily.

"My king…" Michael said frantically. "Ardos is coming with an army of Shadow Pokemon… We can't hold them off much longer…" Wes nodded.

"Michael, get ready for some serious snagging…" The king said, grinning. "Cause this is gonna be the fight of our lives…" Michael smiled cheerfully as both King and adviser charged into battle.

**Back in the Spear Pillar**

Lucas was still in the darkness zone. He was panting very hard and had suffered some visions of his fears, but he had finally gotten over them.

'You took everything I had at you…' The voice said telepathically. "You pass…"

"Yes… I did it…" Lucas muttered to himself as the darkness around him began to fade away. 'I'm one step closer to saving the princess…'

'Now, I can show you who I am…' The voice said. After the darkness cleared, a large, dragon-like Pokemon with a centipede-like body and legs with gold bands and claws. 'I am Giratina, Ruler of the Reverse World. I will take you to your next trial…'

'Giratina? That's a legendary Dragon in Sinnoh, almost uncatchable as it is almost in the Reverse World…' Lucas muttered. 'I wonder what my next trial is…'

'Your next trial is the trial of courage…' Giratina said. The Pokemon flew him to Stark Mountain. The trial was already set up.

'I will be here after you pass this trial…' Giratina said. 'Best of luck…' Lucas nodded.

'Dang… it's really hot here…' Lucas thought, already sweating, even thought the trial had just begun. His objective was quite simple. He had to get past the obstacle course of lava, then he had to battle a boss Pokemon. One minor mistake would cause him to fall into the lava and die… Lucas gulped, but finally gathered the courage he needed to get through with this.

Lucas got through the course rather easily, dodging everything that got in his way, until he reached the boss Pokemon.

'Congratulations on making it this far…' The Pokemon said in Pokemon language. It was a tortoise-like creature with a reddish-brown body that had orange and gray spots. It had metal bangles locked on its legs and had four claws that were in a cross formation. 'I'm you the ruler of this area… the fire king, Heatran!'

"Heatran, eh…" Lucas grinned. "Go, Kingler!"

'A Water-Type… wise choice… but can he stand my flames?' The Pokemon asked as it unleashed a Lava Plume.

"Kingler, Bubblebeam!" Lucas ordered. The crab-like Pokemon complied by sending out a powerful stream of bubbles to combat the burst of lava coming at the Pokemon. Both attacks collided, resulting in a large bath of steam…

"Now from within the steam, Crabhammer!" Lucas ordered. The giant crab Pokemon emerged from the steam, a Crabhammer at the ready. The attack took Heatran by surprise and it was smashed by Kingler's mighty attack.

The legendary shook off the attack as if nothing, and fought back with an Iron Head, hitting Kingler hard, but it had little effect.

'Dammit, this Pokemon can even take Kingler's Crabhammer attack… That's one of Kingler's strongest attack…' Lucas thought. 'But Heatran is a Fire/Steel combination… I can finish this with that move…'

"Kingler, Earthquake!" Lucas ordered. Kingler complied by unleashing a savage quake from the slam of its claw. Heatran was devastated by the attack and was instantly defeated from the powerful attack.

'You pass…' The Pokemon said weakly. 'I will take you back to Giratina.'

After the test, Giratina took him back to the Spear Pillar.

'You have survived the trial of fear and the trial of courage…' Arceus said in its majestic voice. 'Now you must pass the final test… The final judgment… I will hit you with my most powerful attack. If you somehow survive in the end, you pass… if you die, you fail… Only those with the purest of hearts can survive my attack, those with evil ambitions in their mind will die instantly…'

"I'll take this challenge on…" Lucas said boldly. "Hit me with all you have!"

'Very well then…' Arceus said. 'Judgment!!!!' Arceus hit Lucas with powerful rays of light. Lucas could feel its power overflowing him.

'I'm no longer fighting against Cyrus, just for revenge…' Lucas thought in his head, his eyes closed. 'I'm doing this for Sinnoh… and for the person I love most…' Lucas thought of Dawn, and her beautiful smile, then he thought of how she had cried when he had hurt her…

'I know Dawn can never forgive me for what I had done to her, and I know she probably hates my guts right now… I know a simple sorry cannot undo the damage I had done… but no matter what… I will save her…' Lucas continued to think in his head. Finally, the judgment had ended, Lucas was still standing.

'You have a very pure heart… you are not doing this, just for revenge, you're doing this for Sinnoh, for the people you love most… You overcame the darkness in your heart long ago, you just didn't realize it…' Arceus said. 'And that quality will take you far… I shall now join you… You… have passed…'

Lucas thought of the power Arceus had. Then he came to a decision. Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks, but I need to do this by myself…" Lucas said. "I shouldn't have others fight my battles… especially a legendary god… " Arceus nodded.

'You made a wise choice… so be it… Best of luck in your final battle… I will be watching you… Just remember, the gods, the legendaries… We all will be there when you need us…' With that, Arceus had vanished into the sky, never to be seen again. Lucas stared into the sky a stern look on his face.

'Dawn… I'm coming to save you…' Lucas thought in his head. 'Just hang in there… and don't die on me…'

And so, Lucas headed back to Snowpoint, where he met up with Barry. The two travelers then headed to Sunyshore castle, where their final battle would begin…

**Sunyshore Castle**

Cyrus was sitting in his throne, Dawn was standing next to him, her eyes still possessed. Saturn, and the other two captains were standing on the opposite side of the tyrannical monarch. He was grinning evilly.

"And so… it all begins…' Cyrus said. "The beginning of the end… the last confrontation… the final battle…"

"Master Cyrus…" A knight said. "The preparations are ready! We are ready for battle!"

"Excellent…" Cyrus said. "Soon, Lucas… everything will come to an end… Get ready for battle…" The knight nodded his head, and ordered his knights to prepare for battle. Mars and Jupiter joined the knights, so they can give out orders.

"Are you ready, my mind servants?" Cyrus asked both Saturn and Dawn. "This is where everything ends…" The pair of mind-controlled puppets nodded their heads. "Good… then let's go…" Cyrus took Dawn into one room while Saturn went into another. Within Dawn, a small part of her was still fighting for control.

'Barry…' The part of Dawn that wasn't controlled thought. 'Please be careful… Dammit, whatever Cyrus wants with my body, it can't be good…'

"And so… comes the beginning of my great plan…" Cyrus said smirking. "The end begins… everything is ready… we just need the guests of honor…"

**To be continued…**

**I know this wasn't the best chapter ever… but I tried my best… and I know it was really rushed… I just want to say… Sorry…**

**Cyrus: I only came out in the end… what the hell, man?**

**Me: Shut up, you'll come out more in the next chapter…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and you know the drill!**

**~Honou**


	8. The Final Battle, Part One

**As I said last chapter… no disclaimer because you already get the freaking message…**

**Ultima: Wow… that's new…**

**Me: Yeah, I know… I'm getting lazy… and I'm running low on disclaimer ideas…**

**Ultima: Then use the same disclaimer each chapter, like me! :D**

**Me: That's boring… too repetitive… - -;**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update but… stupid virus… Okay, enjoy… :D**

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle Part 1**

Lucas and Barry were finally at the front gates of Sunyshore Castle. After much planning out from behind the bushes, they came up with a plan to bypass the castle's defenses.

"Here's the plan…" Barry said. "I'll distract them and remove as much mind-controlling collars from the knights as I can while you infiltrate the castle from the inside… Be sure to save the princess while you're at it…" Lucas nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it!" Lucas said seriously. 'I will save you, princess… just wait for me…'

"Good luck, buddy…" Barry grinned, the two gave a small high five so they wouldn't get heard. Then Barry came out and did a silly dance.

"Yoo hoo, stupid knights… wanna piece'o Barry?" Barry said, shaking his butt at them. "Or are you to scared to leave your puny little castle… Are you afraid of invasion?"

"He's trying to mock us…" A knight growled. "Get him!" And so, they chased Barry off. Barry just remained calm, holding a Pokeball.

"Oh, no, they're coming after me… what'll I do?" Barry shrieked childishly. Then he grinned. "Here's what I'm gonna do… Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra complied and sent out several vines to wrap around the charging knights. The knight's screamed, and their collars were removed. Barry grinned.

'Good luck, Lucas…' He thought. 'It's all up to you now…' Lucas sweatdropped, then he went towards the castle gates.

'Barry… how embarrassing…' Lucas thought. 'Was any of this necessary?"

Lucas infiltrated the inside of the castle. He defeated a few knights that stayed behind, but he defeated them easily. Then the young traveler met with an unexpected surprise.

'Shit, it's Mars and Jupiter…' Lucas thought. 'The two of them are a deadly team… can I beat them by myself?'

"Outta my way, I have a job to do!" Lucas said defiantly.

"We'll teach you for going against Master Cyrus' will…" Mars grinned. "We will let you pass, if you can defeat us that is… Go, Purugly!"

"Go, Stuntank…" Jupiter said.

"Alright, Go Infernape and Honchkrow!" Lucas shouted, sending out his two strongest Pokemon. Both looked ready for battle.

"Stuntank, use Poison Gas as cover…" Jupiter ordered.

"Purugly, Hypnosis within the fog…" Mars ordered.

"I've seen that combo many times…" Lucas said. "Honchkrow, Defog, Infernape, Blast Burn!"

Honchkrow flapped its wings hard and blew away the poisonous smoke. Infernape shot a powerful fireball at Purugly and Stuntank, who received damage from the attack.

"Now you're wide open…" Lucas grinned. "Honchkrow, Aerial Ace on their collars!" The big, boss Pokemon complied, slicing the two captains' collars in one fell swoop. The two groaned, rubbing their heads.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Mars muttered, still dazed. Then she noticed Lucas. "Lucas, you came! I knew you would come and rescue us…"

"Now's not the time to be happy…" Lucas said seriously. "Barry needs all the help he can get and Saturn is still under Cyrus' control."

"I'll assist Barry…" Jupiter said. "Mars, you take care of Saturn and Lucas, you go rescue the princess." Mars blushed.

"Why do you want me to help Saturn?" Mars asked, suddenly much shyer than usual. "You or Lucas could've taken the job…" Jupiter grinned, and smacked the red haired captain on the back affectionately.

"Mars, my friend, it's pretty obvious you're in love with him… the way you always stood by his side… Besides, he probably needs you right now… And Lucas obviously needs to save the princess, or his lover to be precise…" Jupiter said, snickering. Mars just blushed, but agreed. Lucas blushed heavily as she said this.

"Alright, we'll meet up later after everything is cleared." Lucas said, trying to change the subject. "Good luck, and try not to get captured again…" The two nodded, and went their separate ways. Mars went with Lucas inside the castle while Jupiter went back to help Barry.

Inside the castle, there were two hall ways. A giant screen was in between the two rooms, Cyrus' face was on the screen.

"Cyrus…" Lucas growled. "You'd better let the princess go right now!"

"I will, if you can defeat my mind servant…" Cyrus grinned. Then he turned to Mars. "As for you my dear captain, your lover awaits you on the room to the left… Try your best to stay alive, I really want to enjoy this…" Then the screen went blank.

"I guess this is where we separate…" Lucas said. "Good luck!"

Mars grinned. "Same here, kid…"

'Princess, I'm coming to save you…' Lucas thought in his head as he ran in his direction. 'I just hope I'm not too late…'

'Hang in there, Saturn…' Mars thought in her head as she ran in the opposite direction. 'I'll get you out of that mind-controlling spell…'

And so, the two allies went their separate ways… Lucas going in the right room and Mars going in the left room.

**In Lucas' hallway**

Lucas finally reached the room. Cyrus sat on his throne, smirking.

"Cyrus…" Lucas growled. "Bring on this 'mind servant' so I can save the princess! Then we'll end everything with one final battle…"

"Very well…" Cyrus said. He seemed very confident this would work out his way. "Come out my slave…"

"Yes, master…" A possessed and familiar voice said. Lucas eyes widened as his face went pale, his determination and confidence slowly fading away as a shadow emerged from behind Cyrus' throne.

"No way…" He muttered in disbelief as he faced his opponent's possessed eyes. He fell to his knees as he faced his opponent "This can't be… How can I let this happen?"

**Back with Mars**

Mars had just reached the end of the room, where she met Saturn, all alone, no knights or anything.

"Saturn… thank goodness you're safe…" Mars said in relief.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb…" Saturn ordered in a possessed voice. Mars widened her eyes and barely managed to dodge.

"Saturn, why are you attacking me?" Mars asked. Saturn looked at Mars with possessed eyes.

"You're rebelling against my dad, and must be punished…" Saturn said emotionlessly. "Brick Break…"

"Purugly, Slash!" Mars ordered, attempting to defend herself, but the Fighting-Type attack proved to be too powerful for Purugly to withstand. "Dammit, I gotta find a way to get Saturn back to normal…" Then she had an idea.

"Purugly, Hypnosis!" She ordered. Purugly complied by unleashing hypnotic waves at Tosicroak. Saturn smirked.

"Do you think that move will work?" Saturn asked. "Dark Pulse!"

Toxicroak unleashed a wave of darkness that overpowered the Hypnosis, and headed towards Purugly and Mars. The plump cat Pokemon went defensively in front of Mars. Mars understood, but was hesitant to react.

'Sorry, Purugly…' Mars thought as the blast came closer towards them. The young captain's Pokemon took the full blow of the attack and fainted immediately. Mars then rushed towards Saturn and hugged him. The possessed prince flinched and hesitated. Mars looked up at his face and smiled.

'It's working…' Mars thought, smiling to herself as she saw Saturn showing signs of hesitation. 'Time for the finishing touch…' She leaned towards Saturn, and kissed him on the lips. Saturn widened his eyes, and then he deepened the kiss. They then parted lips so they could catch their breath.

"Mars…?" Saturn said weakly, but no longer in a possessed voice. "You came for me… but why?" Mars grinned.

"Isn't that question a bit obvious?" Mars said, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. "Because I love you silly, no matter how troublesome you may be…" Saturn smiled in relief, glad that Mars hadn't been hurt by himself.

"Dammit, I can't believe I could let my dad control me like that…" Saturn growled to himself, his fists clenched. "If I had injured you… who knows what would've happened… Your Purugly had already been hurt really badly…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault…" Mars said. "It's all your dad's fault, using us as his slaves, just for his own evil deeds… Don't worry about Purugly, she just needs some rest and then she'll be fine… I really worried about Lucas, though. I really hope he can deal with his opponent, whoever it is…" Saturn remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Mars asked, confused.

"Mars… I'm afraid Lucas might not be able to defeat his opponent… His opponent won't be as easy to revert to normal as I was…" Saturn said. "Because his opponent is someone he loves… one he swore to protect… and that person is…"

**Back with Barry and Jupiter**

Barry and Jupiter had been battling countless opponents together. Though the two fought well together, but the knights were restless and didn't give in that easily.

"Heh… you getting tired yet?" Barry asked with a weak grin on his face as he panted hard. "I hate to admit it, but I sure am…" Jupiter looked back at Barry, a smirk on her face.

"Aw, c'mon, giving up already?" Jupiter teased. "I'm barely getting started… In fact, I'm just getting warmed up…" Barry just grunted, and ordered Heracross to use its Megahorn while Jupiter ordered Stuntank to use a Poison Jab.

"I wonder how Lucas and the others are doing…" Barry thought out loud. "They're probably doing much better than us…" Jupiter paused. Barry cocked his head in confusion. Then he grinned goofily.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Barry chuckled. "Is the exhaustion finally getting to you?"

"Barry… Mars and Saturn will be fine… but Lucas is doomed the moment he confronts Cyrus…" Jupiter said seriously as her Stuntank unleashed a Hyper Beam. "Cyrus knows all of Lucas' weaknesses… and he has a way to use the one he loves the most against him…" Barry then realized, his face paling.

"No way… Y… You don't mean…" Barry began as his Heracross unleashed a Brick Break. "If that person is used against him, he'll never be able to win…" Jupiter nodded.

"You're catching on…" Jupiter said as she defeated another knight. "Lucas can't win… because the person he's fighting against is…"

**Back with Lucas**

"No… I can't believe this…" Lucas muttered, now on all fours and staring at the floor. "He got to you, too? This can't be… how could I let this happen, especially to you… to you who I promised to protect?"

"Enough talk…" Lucas' opponent said in a harsh, possessed voice. His opponent was still shadowy, but its figure was able to be seen vaguely. "Choose your Pokemon now so I may eliminate you…"

"This is where things become interesting…" Cyrus said as he sat on his throne, a smug grin on his face.

**To be continued… XDXDXD**

**BAHAHAHAHA, I AM EVIL… MUAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**Barry: You're even worse than Cyrus, leaving it at a cliffhanger like that! I want to know who Lucas' opponent is!**

**Ultima: It's sooooo obvious who it is…**

**Me: Dun tell anyone!!!!!**

**Ultima: But it's so obvious it's…**

**Me: Not another word from you!**

**Ultima: -Rolls eyes- Whatever…**

**Yes, it's obvious… don't guess and spoil it for those who don't… - -;**

**Anyways, you know the drill! Give a nice, lovable review. Remember, no flames, and if you have the urge, give me some constructive criticism and tell me what I can do better…**

**~Honou**


	9. The Final Battle, Part two

**Okay, part two of the final battle! Now we can find out who Lucas is going up against… I have a feeling this is going to be gripping, even I'm at the edge of my seat…**

**Ultima: Then start writing, dumbass…**

**Me: Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion!**

**Ultima: Whatever…**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle, Part 2**

'How am I supposed to fight someone I swore to protect?' Lucas thought in his head. 'Especially her… Especially the one I love… Especially…'

"Dawn? Is that you?" Lucas asked. "What did Cyrus do to you?" The shadow finally emerged from behind Cyrus' throne, revealing the young, 16 year old princess of Twinleaf.

"Does it really matter?" Dawn said coldly. "After all, I'm going to defeat you…" Cyrus grinned smugly.

"In this battle, either you destroy the one you love, or be destroyed yourself…" Cyrus sneered. "That's what happens when you have childish and tedious feelings such as love… It can easily be turned against you…"

"I can do this…" Lucas muttered. "I just have to remove the cause of possession…"

"Did you honestly think I would make it that easy?" Cyrus laughed. "Normally that would be the correct way, but this time is a different case…"

"Wha?" Lucas muttered. "How is it different? She looks exactly the same!" Cyrus smirked triumphantly.

"The suit is the cause of possession, but for this battle, we did a special operation…" Cyrus began. "We infused the suit with her body! So in order to destroy the suit, you must destroy the one you love the most…" Lucas widened his eyes.

"No…" Lucas muttered in disbelief, falling onto his knees. "There's no way I can win…" Cyrus laughed malevolently.

"So you've finally realized it?" Cyrus asked, roaring with laughter. "There is no way to defeat me! I have used the one you love most against you, and there is nothing you can do about it! Now end this battle quickly, my servant, and show no mercy!"

"Yes, master…" Dawn said in a possessed voice. Then she faced Lucas. "Choose your Pokemon, so we can get started…" Lucas sighed.

'I have no choice…' Lucas thought as he sent out his Shuckle. Shuckle understood what its master was thinking. It had a look of determination, ready to defend itself and its master, no matter how much blows it took. 'I can't battle her offensively… The promise I made to her is preventing me from doing that, so I have to stay in defense…'

"He won't last long…" Dawn said, still in a possessed voice. "Go, Piplup…" Dawn's Penguin Pokemon came out, also looking possessed. Meanwhile, a small part of Dawn watched the battle from within her mind.

'Barry, you got help from him? From Lucas?' The inner Dawn thought. 'Why him? After all the damage he caused… especially to me…'

'Princess, I know I never can undo the damage that I did to you…' Lucas thought in his head. 'A simple apology won't suffice. The best thing I can do, is turn you back to normal.'

"Shuckle, Substitute!" Lucas ordered. Shuckle nodded, and transformed. Replacing it was a dinosaur-looking doll.

"What a pathetic excuse for a defense…" Dawn said. "Piplup, Whirlpool!"

Piplup complied, and shot a powerful Whirlpool at Shuckle.

"Shuckle, Sandstorm!" Lucas ordered quickly.

The doll that was Shuckle responded by creating a whirlwind of sand. The sand hit the whirlpool, but had little effect on the attack.

'Shit, Shuckle's in trouble…' Lucas thought. 'I can't let his substitute fade from that attack, if it does… Shuckle will take constant water damage… and that isn't good…'

So Lucas did something very reckless… Something someone smart would never, ever do… He ran into the attack, and shielded Shuckle from the deadly attack. Lucas' cry of pain could be heard from throughout the castle.

'Lucas, why are you doing this?' The inner part of Dawn thought. 'I know you can do some reckless things, but this has to be the most reckless of them all…'

'Princess… don't worry…' Lucas thought from within the whirlpool, an eye opened slightly in pain. 'I'll find a way to get you back…' Then the attack ended.

"No… need to worry right?" Lucas said weakly. "I can take my hits…"

"Lu…cas… why…?" Dawn muttered in a weak voice, still possessed, but slightly had a bit of her normal voice. Cyrus was outraged.

"What's going on?" Cyrus roared. "She dropped from 98% possession, to 88% possession!"

"What's wrong, you ask?" Lucas said weakly as he slowly stood up. "The real princess is still in there, and I'm going to get her out, small percent by small percent…"

"But how?" Cyrus boomed. "There's no way she could've made a comeback like this, especially in this level of possession…"

"Yeah, well a small part of her is still fighting…" Lucas grinned. "The part of her that loves… The part of her that can't help, but care about everyone… That's what held her back in her attack… If she was attacking me for real, I would've been dead… The part of her that loved and cared caused her to hesitate when I got hit…"

"Well then prove this to me…" Cyrus growled. "Prove to me that this weak princess can fight my mighty possession."

"With pleasure…" Lucas sneered. The 17 year old peasant limped towards Dawn. He was breathing heavily.

"Dawn… I know I can never undo the damage I had done to you…" Lucas said weakly. "But I did it for a reason… I was foolish and overprotective… I really thought I could beat Cyrus… but I was wrong… I failed… Then I got you involved… and for that… I am sorry."

"Then why didn't you bring Barry or me along…" Dawn asked in a slightly hurt voice, some tears falling from her eyes. "We could've helped you…"

"I… didn't want you to be involved… I thought I would be protecting you… but I wasn't. I was hurting you even more…" Lucas said. "I didn't want to lose you, just because of my weakness… I guess in the end you did get involved… I never really thought of how you felt… Of what you wanted… I was so into my thought that I could defeat Cyrus that I didn't think about what really mattered… That I loved you…" With that, Lucas embraced Dawn in a hug, and kissed young princess in the lips. Dawn widened her eyes in shock, but then melted into the kiss, accepting it.

"Lucas…" Dawn muttered softly. Then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Cyrus looked in disbelief.

"No…" Cyrus muttered. "I'm losing my hold over her, she went from 88% to 33%!"

Lucas and Dawn parted their lips. Lucas smiled.

"So do you forgive me?" Lucas asked. Dawn smiled, the suit that was on her defused with her body and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, leaving the princess in her original clothing. Her eyes became back to their original, innocent color of ocean blue, no longer looking possessed and grayish blue.

"After that, how can't I?" Dawn asked teasingly. Cyrus cursed in the background as he lost full control over her. "But you owe me for making me worry about you…" Lucas smiled.

"I'll repay you… after we win this battle…" Lucas said as he turned to Cyrus, glaring coldly at the tyrannical monarch. Dawn also glared at him.

"Bah, I may have lost control over my mind-slave…" Cyrus growled. "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook yet! I still have my pets!" Cyrus sent out his secret weapons, Palkia and Dialga.

"You ready, Dawn?" Lucas grinned. "Normally I would let you stand back and watch, but this time… I'll make an exception…" Dawn grinned.

"Ready then I'll ever be…" Dawn said. Then the princess glared at Cyrus. "You're going to pay for kidnapping me and trying to control me as your slave, same with your captains and your own son! You disgust me… What you did to the four of us just dropped you lower than a tyrant… You're now a greedy fool hungry for power!"

"Did I ask for your opinion, girl?" Cyrus said coldly. "Palkia, Water Pulse!"

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Dawn ordered. Pachirisu obeyed, also no longer controlled by Cyrus and combated the Water Pulse with several electric shocks.

"Infernape, let's go!" Lucas shouted. "Close Combat on Dialga's suit!"

Infernape nodded and went close to Dialga, pummeling it with multiple punches and kicks. Dialga roared in pain as the attacks made contact.

"Mamoswine, Take Down on Palkia!" Dawn ordered, throwing another Pokemon out. Palkia was distracted by Pachirisu and couldn't respond to the Take Down. It took the hit, receiving an effective amount of damage.

"You pests are annoying me!" Cyrus growled. "Palkia, Spacial Rend, Dialga, Roar of Time! Annihilate them all!" Lucas grinned, as if expecting this.

"I now understand how Dawn could've made a difference in this battle if I had brought her with me…" Lucas said. "I just never thought of it before… Ready?" Dawn had her Piplup out, she was grinning.

"Piplup, Bide!" Dawn ordered. Piplup tried to take the Roar of Time and the Spacial Rend as much as it could. Then when both attacks ended, Piplup unleashed a light of energy so powerful, in practically destroyed the entire castle… Palkia and Dialga were enveloped in the mighty light, destroying their armor while the attack made contact.

"No… my pets were defeated… and by a bunch of stupid little kids, too…" Cyrus muttered. Palkia and Dialga looked confused, then the left through the hole of the castle, heading back to the Spear Pillar.

"It's over, Cyrus…" Lucas said. "We won…" Cyrus glared at him.

"I haven't lost yet…" Cyrus growled. "I lost my pets, so what… I still have my own Pokemon… Weavile, Gyarados, attack!"

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse, Infernape, Mach Punch…" Lucas ordered calmly. The two attacks hit their targets head on, and the two Pokemon fainted instantly.

"Do you give up yet?" Lucas asked. "Your reign of terror is finally over…" Cyrus looked at the floor, and fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry… my love…" Cyrus sobbed. "It's all over… I failed to bring you back…" Lucas looked puzzled.

"Your love?" Lucas asked. Cyrus nodded.

"The entire reason I became a tyrannical ruler… was because of my wife's death… The death of the queen…" Cyrus said. "I lost the one I loved… a long time ago… I was once a peaceful and happy ruler, ruling along my wife's side. When she died, everything changed… I became a monster without even realizing it…"

"That's why you didn't believe in feelings like love…" Lucas muttered. "You lost that feeling a long time ago… And you captured Palkia and Dialga, so you can go back in time and reverse what you had done wrong…" Cyrus nodded. Then he stood up.

"The both of you, Dawn and Lucas…" Cyrus began. "Don't wind up like me… Don't become a ruler desperate to bring the dead back…"

Just then, Saturn and Mars came in, Saturn heard the whole thing.

"Dad… you were doing all this… just for mom?" Saturn muttered. "Why didn't you tell me anything? I could've helped you!"

"Saturn… son… I didn't tell you anything… because I had forgotten what I had, what your mom had left me… and that was you… I didn't want you to repeat my mistakes and become a tyrant like I did… I didn't know I was causing you more misery…" Cyrus said. "I was so into my reign of power, that I forgot I still had you. I forgot about my duty, to protect and care for my son… I forgot that you are my pride and joy… and that your mom still lives… inside us…"

"Then why'd you capture me and destroy Lucas' village?" Dawn asked. "There has to be a reason for that…"

"Lucas… your parents, your villagers, they aren't really dead…" Cyrus said. "They're in the dungeons, waiting for you to rescue them… I attacked your village because I despised you and your villagers for being so happy, while I was miserable about my wife's death…" Lucas widened his eyes. He had nothing to say.

"As for you, Dawn, I kidnapped you because Sinnoh needed a ruler who could actually rule effectively, someone who wouldn't repeat my same mistakes…" Cyrus said. "I've had my eye on you for a long time, and I saw how you ruled Twinleaf like a good leader would, so I thought you would make the perfect queen… I just never thought of how my son felt, of his love for Mars…"

"Dad… I forgive you… We all forgive you…" Saturn said, a gentle smile on his face. He hugged his dad affectionately. "Let's start all over, and make Sinnoh the best it could possibly be…"

"You're right…" Cyrus said. "No more mind controlling collars, we live as one… I will let you be with Mars, just so you're happy… In fact, I will be the one to marry the both of you myself…" Saturn and Mars looked extremely happy.

"Hey, Lucas!" Barry said, just entering. "Sorry we're late!" Jupiter was next to him, and next to him was a mystery man. Jupiter congratulated Mars and Saturn, teasing the both of them.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked. Barry shrugged.

"I don't know, he just came and saved our asses while we were fighting…" Barry said. The mysterious man grinned.

"Oh, come on, Barry, surely you haven't forgotten me… especially since we met oh, so recently…" The man said. He removed his hood, and revealed King Wes.

"Whada!!" Barry said, taken aback. "What are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Wes grinned.

"Our problem in Orre was finally solved…" Wes explained. "I guess I missed out on the real action though…"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see him here…" Lucas said in amazement. "Wes almost never leaves his own region…" Wes shrugged.

"Meh, I thought it would be good to visit every once in a while…" Wes said. "So I just came over… Besides, Barry looked like he was getting his butt handed to him…" Barry had a vein mark on his head.

"Why you… I was doing just fine, thank you!" Barry snapped. "I could've taken care of everything…" Wes chuckled.

"So says Mister Hasty…" The king said. Everyone laughed, except for Barry, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I hadn't laughed like that in so long…" Cyrus said after he recovered from his laughter. "Barry, you're a funny kid…"

"I'm not a kid!" Barry said, more veins popping on his head. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Barry, you're still a kid… at the heart…" Lucas said, a small smile on his face. Then it turned into a look of seriousness. "Now I need to go rescue my parents… I've wanted to see them for a long time…"

Cyrus nodded. "Very well, follow me…"

Cyrus took Dawn, Lucas and Barry inside the dungeons. Wes returned to Orre, where Rui and Michael were waiting for him. Cyrus released everyone who was inside the dungeons, including Lucas' family.

"Lucas, I'm so glad I can see you again…" Lucas mom said as he hugged him. She had long, black hair and brown eyes similar to Lucas'. His dad had his son's messy, brown hair and black eyes. "You've grown so much! I've missed you!"

"Mom… Dad… I… I have nothing to say…" Lucas said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "How is my sister, did she get born?" Lucas' mom nodded.

"She's right here…" Lucas' mom said gently. An innocent looking girl around five years old peered out shyly from between the legs of Lucas' mom. She had long, black hair and shining black eyes. "We never got to name her because we never were able to think of any…"

"I'll name her… Kuro… because her hair is black…" Lucas said. "She's very shy, isn't she…?" Lucas' mom nodded.

"Um… Hi, big brother…" Kuro said meekly, still hiding behind her mom's leg. "Thanks for rescuing mommy and daddy… and even more thanks for rescuing all of us…"

"Yes, she really is… isn't she…?" Lucas' mom said. Lucas smiled.

"Lucas? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked him. Lucas turned around, and met with a white haired girl with shining blue eyes. She seemed to be around 15 or so.

"Shiro?" Lucas said in surprise. "It's so great to see you again! You've grown so much since I last met you!" The two hugged each other affectionately. Dawn looked in the back, slightly jealous.

"Um, Lucas…" Shiro said shyly, separating herself from Lucas' hug. "There's something I really need to tell you…"

"Yeah? What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I've thought about it for a long time, and I discovered… I'm not really in love with you…" Shiro said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I really like Barry… He's funny, impetuous, and he makes me laugh… I never told you anything because I didn't want to tear apart your friendship… and… I guess I was a bit shy to tell him myself…" Lucas smiled gratefully, patting Shiro behind her back.

"I've found someone else, too…" Lucas said. Dawn blushed when he said this. "You actually helped me a lot by telling me this… Now I don't have two burdens to deal with… In fact, I'll get you two together right now…"

Lucas walked up to Barry. "Barry, you remember Shiro, right?" Barry blushed.

"Yeah… cutest girl in your village, how can I forget…?" Barry muttered, looking in the other direction to hide his blush.

"Well, Shiro actually likes you instead of me, so you two have fun!" Lucas said, a smile on his face. Barry just gawked, his mouth gaping. Dawn snickered silently to herself. The look on Barry's face was priceless…

"Wha? Really?" Barry muttered as Shiro kissed him on the cheeks. Barry's entire face went red as he did his victory dance. "Holy cow, today's my lucky day!"

Lucas then went to Dawn. Dawn pouted at him. "Your friend's really pretty…" Dawn said, a slightly jealous tone in her voice. "I could see why you two were together once…"

"Yeah… she is…" Lucas said, blushing. Then he grinned. "But then I met someone much better than her…" Dawn had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who?" Dawn asked, a confused look on her face. Lucas smiled goofily for the first time in five years.

"You, silly…" The two then kissed passionately. Lucas' parents watched happily at the new found couple. Cyrus couldn't help but feel happy inside. He stared into the sky, thinking about his wife when they were younger. It was a new beginning for Sinnoh… and the end of a tyrannical rule…

**To be concluded… (Epilogue next chapter…)**

**AHAHAHAHAHA… BARRY'S REACTION WAS PRICELESS… LAWLS…**

**Yay, a happy ending… make's me feel kinda sorry for Cyrus…**

**Cyrus: So I was an antagonist for a special reason! So I'm not all that bad?! :D**

**Me: Uh, yeah, I guess…**

**Yes, I made another OC, just so I could give Barry some love… :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun writing it… Until the epilogue…**

**~Honou**


	10. Epilogue

**Here it is, the epilogue to 'The Ruler of Sinnoh!' I can't believe I'm finally done with this story… I really liked the plotline…**

**Enjoy, ya suckas… XDXDXD**

**Epilogue: 5 years later…**

"Lucas, I'm gonna need some help here…" The voice of a blue-haired woman said. She seemed to be around 21.

"Coming, honey… I had to pick up Kuro from school today. Her teachers said she was being bullied in school again…" The voice of a 22 year old man said. "Dawn, maybe you should take a break, especially with that baby in your stomach…" Dawn grinned.

"Aw, c'mon, you worry too much… You need to learn how to chillax…" Dawn said, smacking her husband while laughing. Her eyes then softened. "Kuro is really getting picked on a lot lately, just because she's shy… Lucas smiled.

"Suit yourself…" Lucas said. "You know, your mom is really happy she's finally going to be a grandmother… And don't worry about Kuro, she may not look it, but she's a strong girl…" Dawn laughed when Lucas said this.

"That's my mom for you… Your parents are pretty happy, too" She said. "I think you're spoiling Kuro way too much. At this rate, she'll rely on you all the time… Jeez, maybe you're right, I should take a break… I am getting pretty tired…" Lucas laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, maybe I do… I should probably let her fight her own battles once in a while… Anyways, we're due in a week, so it's not surprising you get tired easily…" Lucas said, grinning. "Why don't we all take a break? Just for our baby's sake…" Dawn nodded.

"I'll ring the bell then…" Lucas said, kissing his wife on the cheeks. Then he rang the bell.

"Okay, everyone, you can return home now." Lucas said. All the villagers smiled and waved at Lucas. Then they returned to their homes.

"LUKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the voice of a 22 year old man said, tackling Lucas. His arm slung around Lucas. "It's been pretty long, eh?"

"Barry… you haven't changed a bit…" Lucas said, grinning. "How's Shiro?"

"Busy…" Barry said sheepishly. "We have three kids she needs to take care of… I have to do all the farm work… I kinda feel sorry for her… though she says she's fine and can take care of herself… Kuro likes to come visit us after school all the time… She is so cute! Shiro really likes having her around. You're really lucky to have a sister like that…" Lucas grinned.

"She can be pretty troublesome at times… Especially when she gets bullied… She's pretty happy she gets to be an aunt in one week though, even if she's only ten…" Lucas said. "Anyways, how are Mars and Saturn?" Barry shrugged.

"I don't know… I haven't heard from either of them…" Barry said. "Though I did hear Cyrus died from a fatal disease… Saturn took it pretty hard, but he's happy his parents are reunited again…"

**Back in Sunyshore Castle**

"Sinnoh is looking better than ever, isn't it Mars?" A man around 23 asked her wife. Mars grinned.

"Course it does, you're the one ruling it… Though we never may have been able to do all this without help from those kids five years ago…" Mars said, smacking her husband playfully. Then she turned serious, almost sad. "Saturn, are you sure you're okay, with your dad dying and all…" Saturn paused for a bit. Then he smiled at her.

"Of course I am!" Saturn said. "He's together with my mom again, besides… I have you…" Mars grinned, and the two looked over Sinnoh happily, which was now one of the most peaceful regions of them all… second to Orre…

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, that's it… 'The Ruler of Sinnoh' is finally over… There might be a sequel, but don't be so sure… there might not be… Anyways, what did you guys think?**

**Cyrus: I DIED??? WTF??????**

**Me: Dude, get over it…**

**Lucas: Wow, this was a really nice story… I really liked it…**

**Me: That's only because this is Fortuneshipping story, huh?**

**Lucas: -Blush-**

**Dawn: This story was really nice, even if it was a bit rushed… I kinda liked being tomboyish for a change, it was fun…**

**Saturn: Wow, I really liked my character… It was fun being in this story… I'd have to say… I liked it…**

**Mars: What Saturn says, I ditto…**

**Me: Awwww… how sweet…**

**Saturn and Mars: -Blush- **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it… Remember to post up a nice review. No flames and I accept constructive criticism…**

**~Honou**


End file.
